Human Barrier
by duhorcommonsense
Summary: AU. Gaster has an idea to protect monsters from humans.
1. Prologue

"Asgore!"

Asgore was still crying, but he paused and turned to look at the royal scientist.

"I'm sorry about your son but I need to talk with you!"

"About what Dr. Gaster? My decision to declare war on the humans for what they did my my child?" Asgore was now frowning at his friend.

'This isn't good, he rarely calls me by my title. Need to be careful on how I will tell him.'

"I've made a breakthrough with the barrier."

"You can break it?"

"I can make another one. Using monster magic and monster souls."

"W.D. Gaster why would we ever want another one? The first one has caused all these problems, MY CHILDREN WOULD BE ALIVE IF THAT THING DIDN'T EXIST!"

"TO PROTECT OURSELVES."

The king was stunned; Gaster had rarely spoke before, he usually spoke with his hands in his font, he had never shouted.

"Your majesty, with all due respect, what will happen if we get the seven souls? Never mind the fact that they might be killers next time, or even an angry mob of humans that kill everyone in sight. Even if we get all children and you can kill them, what then! Today has shown us that even a monster that absorbs a human soul is on match for humans and will die! Even if you become a god, can you kill all the humans, there are millions of them. Will you be strong enough to massacre them as they have massacred us? You wouldn't be the same Asgore. Besides you can't defend all of us, there are simply too many."

"Don't you want to see the sun again Gaster?"

"I do, but it's safe here. Asgore, I've read their history books, they kill millions of each other for the stupidest reasons during war, and even during peace thaey kill and hurt each other. If we make a barrier then they can't get at us, we can live in peace."

"Gaster…"

"We should focus our energy on the long term. Expand the C.O.R.E. for more energy, hollow out the bedrock for more room, increase our food supply. Your majesty, what we should not do is focus on an impossible task."

"Gaster you have never admitted defeat before."

"I am now my friend. It's human magic, monster's souls are simply made of different stuff, it won't work."

"Are you sure? Gaster you are a genius who can do anything"

"I might be able to, with help, but it will cost us too many resources and we might not be able to break it in the end. Your majesty, this is the right decision to protect monsters"

"I will instruct the royal guard to spread the word and to ask all monsters to come to the castle."

"What?"

"This is too big a decision for just me and you, we need to hear everyone's input on this matter."

"I will listen to everyone, but this is the right thing to do."

"Gaster."

"Yes Asgore?"

"Make sure that any monster can break it, I won't let us be trapped in a cage of our own making."

"But if anyone can break it, then…"

"That's my one condition, no one will feel trapped by this barrier if you create it."

"Very well, your majesty."

"Thank you Gaster."

"Your welcome my friend, I must go and review all the plans to make sure everything is perfect."

Gaster bowed and began a fast pace, he needed to be home soon. He was late due to the king missing the meeting at the core.

'I'm glad the king will let me try, and I'm sure I can convince my fellow monsters to agree, but it will only take one child who wants to see the sun to destroy it. I fear monsters have forgotten how dangerous humans are, and there are millions of them up there. I must be sure to stress this and teach the next generation about the danger that humans pose.'

Gaster had reached waterfall, he stopped and looked at the fake stars in the fake sky.

'It's nice actually, even before the war we always had to be wary of the humans, now monsters don't know what danger actually is. I would give up far more than the sun and moon to keep my family safe. Once I make that anti-human barrier, we will never have to worry about the threat humans pose to us.'

With that Gaster shortcutted home to his young sons.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Due to the war Gaster hates/fears humans and is trying to convince all monsters to do the same. As a result he is very bias and puts humans in the worst possible light. This is embellished and should not be taken as fact, or even close to fact. The books he uses are very biased, used to sell copies/spread fear and are propaganda. If you point this out I will instruct you to read this. Also, monsters don't leave bodies behind, so they don't get that carrying a dead body into town is a bad idea. Chara tricked Asriel into going into town because it wanted to fight, but Asriel refused to. The monsters don't know this, they just think Asriel was killed for being a monster.

A huge crowd of monsters has gathered in the castle, Gaster is in front of the crowd on a stage, the king and queen are sitting on their thrones off to the side. Gaster is wearing his clean lab coat and the holes in his hands were covered up by gloves. The king and queen are in their formal mourning wear, both look like they have been crying. The monsters below them are messy, like they ran here from bed, some kids are yawning. The crowd is silent, but all look anxious and some look angry.

"My fellow monsters, we have lost our young prince, the hope of the underground. Before we began I want everyone to join me in a moment of silence for the prince."

All the monsters look at the king and queen, the queen almost starts to cry again. They all lower their heads for a minute. This silence makes them less anxious and someone who looks like they wanted to interrupt remains silent. When the minute is up Gaster begins to speak.

"My fellow monsters, I don't need to remind you that the barrier has trapped us underground. However, I feel I must remind you of our blessing that we have gotten underground, mainly the fact that there are no humans, we are safe here. If we make a shield that keeps out humans we will always be safe."

"That's wrong!"

Undyne, a royal-guard-in-training, yelled from her place next to Gerson.

"We can't give up! We can't lose hope! We will see the sun again! We will win the next war! We have got to beat them for what they have done, they killed our family, the trapped us here, they killed Asriel for trying to fulfill a dying wish!"

"It must be nice Gerson." Gaster looks at Gerson instead of Undyne.

"I'm the one talking to you!" Undyne yells louder.

"It must be nice." Gaster is now glaring at Undyne. "To be ignorant of the dangers that humans pose to us. To not be there when we were slaughtered, when not a single human was killed in return. Back when there were thousands of monsters and most types weren't on the verge of being extinct."

Gaster then softens his tone when he addresses Undyne again.

"Like your kin I believe, they fought bravely and their sacrifice is what let many innocent monsters to escape, but in the end only a handful survived."

"They fought because the right thing to do was fight to protect monsters! That's why I will be a royal guard, that's why Gerson is training me, to protect all monster and beat humans so we can be free again! So my kin can swim in the sea and marshes on the surface!"

'She is so passionate like all her kin, but if she meet a human would her courage falter? I fear it wouldn't, and she will die because of it.'

"What is your name young one?"

"I'm Undyne and I will be the one to help the king to get our true home back!"

"I'm sorry, but most monsters are no match for humans, even if some are, we would lose more lives and the surface isn't worth that."

"But once the King absorbs seven souls he will be unstoppable! He will beat those humans and then we will live in peace!"

"Young Undyne, I fear that isn't the case. When Asriel absorbed Chara's soul, Chara was still present, they just let Asriel remain in control, our king and queen heard Asriel talking to Chara. When you absorb a soul you just combine it in your body, the soul doesn't die, it's still alive. If we absorb a hostile soul, that soul will fight against that monster. We theorize that King Asgore will gain godly power if he has absorbed the seven souls, but what if they fight back? We simply don't know what will happen. No monster has absorbed seven human souls because we are peaceful by nature. Seven souls, or six, or five would probably beat the monster for control. This is especially true if they have more reason to fight back. If King Asgore attacks humans using their power they would probably fight as hard as they could. They would probably get control of the body and then we would be in more danger."

"Then why do we have that power in the first place? It's what started the war!"

"Probably for the same reason why Asriel did it, monster's have a longer lifespan, and the human would then live that lifespan with the monster that absorbed it. Of course, that is only theoretical and we can't exactly test any theories without a human soul."

'Why is Asgore and Toriel glaring at me? I better reword that.'

"Besides that it would be highly unethical to do any experiments on monsters like that."

'Still glaring.'

"Also all souls are the most important part of you, no tests should be done on any soul, even a human one, to satisfy mere curiosity."

'Good, they have stopped.'

"So we will be stuck here forever?"

"No."

'Yes.'

All this time the crowd has been watching the back and forth between Gaster and Undyne, Gaster gestured to the side and one of his assistants brought forth a load of books. The titles say things like Nuclear Armageddon, or Will the Cold War End Everything? There are also history books about the world wars.

"I want all monster who think they can handle it to read these books. Do not let your children read these things. These books document what humans do to their own kind. It seems that with monsters gone they have turned on each other. Humans have invented ways to easily kill each other in very brutal fashions. They have killed millions of each other in these wars. The worst thing is that these are books written by humans, who knows what they could have glossed over."

"They go to war with each other? Monsters don't do that." Undyne protests.

Gerson speaks up, "Gaster we monsters aren't saints, we have mercenaries..."

"But not millions," Gaster interrupts, "that's thousands of times our entire population, and these two wars have happened within fifty years of each other."

"Well we have Jerry."

The crowd chuckles a bit at the mention of Jerry, but the mood has shifted, more now seem to be on Gaster's side.

"So we will be stuck here forever?"

'That would be better, but I can't convince them of that point now.'

"No child," Gaster picks up one of the cold war books, "these books clearly outline a theory that the human race will end by their own hands. I purpose that we put up the shield for our protection and wait for the humans to kill themselves off. We will then go to the surface and we won't even need to fight at all."

At the mention of no fighting the crowd begins to smile and picture monsters coming to the surface with no humans to be seen anywhere.

'Who knows, humans are such a ville race, that might actually happen.' Gaster thinks to himself, lost in the war that happened a long time ago.

"Then how will we break the barrier?" Undyne tries to reason one last time.

"We will of course continue to focus on breaking it, but we will no longer make it a top priority."

Seeing some monsters began to frown and Gaster changes his tune.

"We will use these resources on more important projects. We could expand the C.O.R.E. for more energy, make it more efficient. We could use our research department to develop ways to improve our crop yields for more food. The royal guard can focus on more monster issues instead of training for humans. We could even think more long term like hollowing out the bedrock for more room."

The monsters are nodding, it's easier to think about projects that directly benefit them. Most of them have never seen a human and some don't think they need a royal guard to protect them. In the past some of them have complained about their taxed gold going to something that seems like it will never happen. These projects seem like they would be better for them than training against imaginary humans.

'Of course, the core needs to produce more energy to keep the shield up. Plus the better life is down here the less chance they will want to leave.'

"We will be trapped by this shield." Gerson points out.

"You will never have to worry about that!" Gaster gestures with a huge sweeping motion to the thrones. "Our brilliant king had the idea to implement a failsafe. By royal decree any monster, at any time, can break the shield. They simply need to pass through it, a monster soul will break the shield like seven human souls will break the barrier."

The crowd starts to cheer. They trust the king and the royal scientist, so this must be a brilliant idea. Plus these new programs sounded wonderful. There was already a barrier so what did it matter if there was two? They were trapped either way, they might as well make the most of it. Their history books and legends all emphasized the strength of humans and what if they lost the second war. What then? Besides the king made a royal decree that anyone could break it. That meant that they could always break it later when they wanted to, right?

'I'm glad they are now on the right side. However the young ones still think we can beat humans. I must address this with the queen and her school. Have royal scientist volunteer to teach lessons at the school or something. If they know they will lose they are less likely to try and break the shield. Besides, I shouldn't worry about that, most of the shield will be in solid rock, there are only two holes where we can see the barrier after all. The hole in the ruins is too high up for most monsters to reach. Monsters rarely even go to the ruins anyway, I don't think anyone lives there anymore. The other hole is in the royal castle and most monsters don't go into the castle unless they have business with the king. He can offer them tea and talk them out of it. When we are carving out the rock I must make sure we don't carve to close to the barrier and shield. Well, the structural integrity means we shouldn't carve to close anyway. The rock could fall through the barrier and we would have no way to prop it up. It would be on the other side and we couldn't even see if there were cracks or things like that. Yes I think everyone agrees with me on our future.'

Gaster then gestures to the rest of his assistants who each grab a book and start to mingle with the crowd.

"My fellow scientists will be remaining here to answer all questions and let all monsters read firsthand what humans have done during these world wars. This is a very important decision for our future so everyone should be as informed as possible. The vote about whether to create a shield will held in a week's time where the majority decision will be implemented. I want everyone to spread the word and show up in a week to vote. Unfortunately, I must go and do the daily checks on the C.O.R.E. to make sure it is running smoothly. I thank everyone for coming today and listening to me."

With that Gaster walked off the stage and shortcutted to his personal lab. Grabbing the daily check sheet off his desk, he looked at a portrait of his family before the war.

'I miss all of you so much, but I'm sure you're proud of me and my accomplishments. I promise you that Sans and Papyrus will grow up to be proud skeletons and they will never ever fear for their lives like we did. I will make a paradise that is human-free.'

Suddenly a crash was heard.

'That must be them, I hope Papyrus didn't get paint everywhere again. What am I thinking, Sans probably started it.'

Gaster looked at the clock on his desk and grinned.

'Well I still have time. I can probably join them for half an hour before I do my daily rounds.'

With that Gaster shortcutted into the playroom (an empty storage room) to surprise his sons.

Meanwhile his assistants continued to convince everyone to vote for the shield project.

Disclaimer: Again, Gaster is a racist against humans, even if he has some points. He is not above manipulation of the masses to get his way. He's like a politician in this story. Please review and if you want to write a similar story/plot let me know so I can enjoy it too. Also this was written up fast so there are probably grammar and spelling errors.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, this chapter is probably fluffier than most of them. Sorry, but next chapter will have a time skip so I can't add or remove any content. Due to the cold war being when Asriel died instead of the middle ages means I messed up the canon timeline. However, using AU powers, I can say he died in the 1960s without any of the kids falling down. If someone can give me a better timeline I will change it. Also, please assume that monsters age slower than humans, which is why I can go from the cold war to the 20XXs without them aging fifty years. Again, if you want to write this AU just let me know so I can enjoy the results.

Note: I will not be using comic sans font here because if I did then I should have also used Wingdings. I won't subject you to translating what the main character is saying. That would be a pain, Gaster really likes the sound of his own voice even though he speaks with his hands. Please assume he is speaking english/normal monster language with everyone except Sans and Papyrus.

Note: There are no resets, so no one has any knowledge of any time anomalies. With no resets and Gaster around Sans is happier than he is in the game. Sans just loves to sleep because he's a teenager, Papyrus is around elementary school age.

"Dad's back! Dad's back!"

Papyrus yells with joy and jumps into his father's arms, getting paint everywhere. Papyrus, Sans, even the room is covered in red, yellow and blue paint.

"I see you are working on a art project."

'They have gotten paint everywhere.'

"S'up dad."

"Hello, my sons, what were you doing today?"

"We were making puzzle designs."

"I see."

"Yeah, we needed to make it colorful."

"Sans…"

"Only a bright person can solve these puzzles."

"SANS!"

"It will be their primary objective."

"That's it, I'm going to get the spaghetti from the fridge."

With that Papyrus stormed off, still covered in red, blue and yellow paint.

"You shouldn't tease your brother like that."

Gaster sat down in a nearby chair with a sign, taking off his gloves and his lab coat.

'I just cleaned that coat as well,' he signed, 'no matter I can always clean it again. Besides it's good that Papyrus is playing so carefree.'

"So?"

"Sans my son, sometimes you need to be more direct, you don't need to get your brother covered in paint."

"He had fun." Sans's tone then became more serious.

"Well how did the public meeting go?"

"Everything went as expected, I believe I will get the approval to go through with my plan next week after the vote."

"I want to go."

"Why you can't vote Sans you're too young."

"It's important to you." Sans smiles at his father.

'My sons really are my greatest creations.'

"Not as important as Papyrus and someone will need to look after him."

Sans begins to frown and looks at the colorful artwork at his feet.

"Sans."

Sans continues to look at his feet.

"My son what is wrong."

Sans looks at his father, trying to decide what to say.

"Be direct."

"I don't want to watch Papyrus all day. I want to go to the lab with you."

"Sans."

"Undyne is a royal-guard-in-training and Alphys is already helping out at the lab."

"They are older than you and have graduated from school."

"I've got personal lessons from the head scientist himself, I could pass those classes in my sleep."

"Sans."

I mean, I sleep a lot."

"Sans."

"I mean, it's kind of boring to just stay in this room all day. I want to do more and help you. You need help, you're so busy at the lab with the shield and these new projects."

"I think you could start at the lab."

Sans looks at his father with a huge grin on his face.

"Really? You mean it? What about Papyrus?"

"Sans, I homeschooled you because you are very bright. Also I think you would have drove the teachers insane with your humor."

Both father and son chuckle at this.

"Papyrus on the other hand wants to make friends. He will benefit most being around children his own age. I know that he would love going to school in the capital."

"He would miss us."

"Yes, but we will still see him every morning, afternoon, night, weekends, holidays."

"You sound like you are trying to convince yourself."

"I will miss having him here every day, but I think he needs more friends."

"Yeah, Papyrus is the type whose heart is too big for two people."

"Plus, I will need a lot of help if the shield project gets approved."

"So, I can join you guys in the lab?"

"Yes, my son."

"Finally!"

Sans jumps up and is doing a victory dance when Gaster interrupts.

"You are starting as a part-timer, no overworking into the night like me, no dangerous projects, at all. I don't want you to go into the unstable parts of the C.O.R.E. without me or a full-time scientist who I've approved. No pranks Sans, I know you love your jokes but I don't want any injuries to occur."

"I promise to follow your rules Dad."

'He promised, he never breaks his promise. I guess it was only a matter of time until this happened.'

"You can start after I register Papyrus for school, but you still can't help with the vote since you aren't an adult."

"That's fine, I will just watch."

"I'm back with my famous spaghetti! Why is Sans so active? Usually he is so lazy with his pranking across time and space."

"Come on bro, you know I need to shortcut around."

"Sans."

"On account of my lack of muscles and everything."

"SANS!"

"Sans stop that."

"Fine."

"Papyrus, I have good news."

"Really Dad? What is it?"

"You know how you always want to meet new monsters and make friends?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it and I'm positive that you will make more friends going to school in the capital."

"SCHOOL! I heard that all the popular kids go to school."

"Well most monster children go to school."

"What about you guys? How will you survive without seeing the Great Papyrus every day?"

"Don't worry Bro, we will see you before and after school."

"Really?"

"Yes, we will pick you up and drop you off, the whole package."

"REALLY? Wait what will Sans do, he will be lonely all by himself, I think I remember him saying he's too smart for school."

"Don't worry Papyrus Sans will be helping me out at the lab."

"Yeah, it will be great bro."

"Also, he shouldn't say he's too smart, everyone is smart in their own way. For example, I know you stump him with your puzzles."

"Yeah, they are really hard."

"Speaking of which, you must show me your latest masterpiece."

With that Papyrus joyfully began to show his father what he had been working on all day.

"This is…"

One week later the official vote began. There was a huge box on the stage alongside the king, queen and Gaster.

"My subjects, thank you all for coming today, this is a very important decision and I will need your input on this. Gaster's assistants are handing out these pieces of paper. I want everyone here to print their name and mark the yes box or the no box. If you don't mark a box, mark both, don't put your name or you aren't an adult I'm afraid your vote won't count."

With that monsters began to fill out the forms and slowly pug the paper into the box.

"Good morning your majesties."

"Good morning Wing Ding."

"Good morning Gaster."

"Did you already vote?"

"Yes, I did, this is a very important date."

"It is."

Suddenly Gaster made up his mind and blurted out. "King Asgore, Queen Toriel I know you are very busy, but I had this idea. I know this isn't the proper time, but if this vote is approved I will be very busy and I want to get your input on this idea."

"You're always having a new plan my friend. Don't worry you can talk with my wife. I can handle this by myself."

With that the king went off the stage to help some confused monsters.

"What is it Gaster?"

"Queen Toriel I know that you have been making plans for improving our school system."

"Yes, with Asriel gone I wanted to do a project that will help children. I heard from Sans that you are sending Papyrus to school?"

"Yes, I think he will love school."

"I'm sure he will, but why do you want to talk with me about our schools?"

"Well I had the idea for one of our scientists to come, once a week or something, to give lectures on various topics. I think our students and even their parents could benefit from learning more advance math and science."

"Oh, Gaster that's a wonderful idea! I must admit I don't understand all these advance math and sciences so having a royal scientist from your lab teaching them would help the children to understand the material more."

"I was also thinking of a lesson on humans for basic safety."

"Really? Gaster even without this shield only one human child fell down, and Chara was one of the greatest children you would have ever met. Chara was fearful at first, but Chara became comfortable and thought of us as their family. When they smiled, it was so beautiful, I miss them both so much."

Toriel started to get teary-eyed.

"I'm sure your children are with the angel my queen."

Toriel wiped her eyes and put on a brave face. "I'm fine Gaster, please continue."

"This will be a basic lesson. I know your child never hurt anyone, but just in case something happens I want the children to know what to do. Where to evacuate etc."

"Very well, I guess a basic safety lesson won't hurt, but make sure there are more lessons on the advanced material please."

"Don't worry, my grand plan is to educate the masses and make them turn into beings who know the dreaded stuff called calculus and phyics."

Both chuckle at this and return to watching the box. By this time all the monsters have voted and the assistants are just finished counting the ballets. One of them whispers the results to Asgore who strengths up and the crowd immediately hushes.

"By a majority of 75% the monsters on the underground have voted to approve the making of the shield."

At that announcement, most of the monsters in the crowd began to cheer. Gaster's face lit up and he smiled in pure glee.

'When's the last time I was this happy?'

"Dad! Dad, it got approved!"

"Sans?"

With that Sans emerged from his hiding place in the crowd and jumped into his arms.

"Bet you didn't see me coming did ya?"

"No, but that's because your short."

"True, but your shield project is a go, which means…"

"It means what my son, be direct."

"I get to join your team!"

"Yes, you do."

With that Gaster went to the front of the stage.

"Everyone!"

The crowd stopped and looked up.

"Thank you for giving me your approval, I will start working on the shield project right away. I'm please to announce that the project will be completed ahead of schedule due to the newest member of the lab working on it. My son, Sans Gaster the skeleton!"

With that the crowd started to cheer and clap. Sans blushed when all the attention was on him.

"Wait to go Sansy!"

"I always knew that boy was smart."

"A chip off the old block eh? I can see his father in him."

With that Sans began to stammer his reply.

"Thank you, I promise to work hard for the king and all monsters. I can't wait to work for my dad. In fact, I better get started right away, this shield thing is a huge project."

With that Sans shortcutted away with the crowd still celebrating. Gaster, still beaming with pride, chuckle and turned towards the royals.

"I'm sorry your majesties, he is more reserve than Papyrus and I think he's a bit shy."

"Like father, like son Wing Ding, I think this is the most public speaking I have ever seen you do. Don't worry about it. We can handle the crowd if you want to give him the grand tour."

"Thank you, your majesties.

With that Gaster teleported directly into his personal lab where he suspected his son would be. Sans was looking down at his spread sheet of the blueprints for the shield.

'He's embarrassed enough, don't tease him Wing Dings, you can do I later at home with Papyrus.'

"So, I see you aren't sleeping for once and are doing your work ahead of time."

Sans was muttering to himself, he looked up when he heard his father's voice.

"Sorry, but this is such a genius idea! How did you come up with it?"

"Well, I was working on breaking the barrier. The barrier, as you know, was made when the humans cast a spell to stop monsters from pass through it. However, it is made of human magic, which is why human souls will break it. It can't reject that same thing t was made of or it would fall apart. That's why it also doesn't block rock, air or water. Human bodies are made of and contain elements from their environment so blocking those things would effectively block humans."

"I see, so they didn't want to block any humans from going in or out."

"Yes, I talked to Alphys, she had a theory that you needed a monster soul and a human soul to get out of the barrier but I believe that is false. I believe that any human soul, no matter the age or type, would get through due to it being human. I believe Asriel got through because he had absorbed a human soul and the barrier can't block human souls. That is because the soul is where they used to contain their magic, which is what the barrier is made up of: human magic."

"That's why one monster soul can break this shield, it will be made up of monster magic."

"Exactly."

"Wait, won't making an anti-human barrier stop all those elements you mentioned before? We kind of need the underground river to be able to bring in new water you know."

"That is not the only thing unique to humans."

"Really?"

"When Chara was poisoned I noticed that they held on for a unusually long period of time. Normally it a monster is fatal anything they dissolve right away but Chara didn't. From our records about the surface we have found that Chara isn't alone in this trait. I have decided to call this trait determination."

"Are you sure that monsters don't have that in their soul?"

"Well they can be determined, that is just what I've decided to call it. But yes, I have done basic soul scans for medical reason on many monsters, they simply don't have it."

"Okay block something unique to humans, no humans getting in, got it. How are we going to power it though? Isn't human magic much more powerful than ours?"

"Yes, their souls are more powerful, however that explains why so few humans use magic. Monster magic is easier to control, but humans need to know exactly what they are doing since their magic is so concentrated and could be deadly to their soul if they 'misfire'."

"That explains why only a few mages were in the war."

"Yes, I think as their technology grew more advanced they realized they could do the same thing with less effort and time. As a result, humans in this modern era don't use their magic anymore, but their souls are the same as ever."

"Okay, interesting theory but that doesn't answer how we are going to power it."

"I'm thinking that instead of using all that magic at once we can just have the C.O.R.E. do it, we already have the process of transforming thermal energy into magical energy so the shield will be upheld by a constant stream of energy instead of the one big burst at the start."

"You do know that means we have to increase the productivity of the C.O.R.E. big time, right?"

"Due to our projected population growth, we would have need to increase the efficiency of the C.O.R.E. either way."

"Wow, well that's a good plan doc, what do you want me to do? I'm not exactly an expert on your determination magic shield theory when I just heard about it today."

"I know Sans, though I do believe you can be up to snuff if you put your mind to it. No, I want you to work with my second-in-command and Alphys in improving the C.O.R.E."

"Yeah, I like them, they are both nice and smart ladies."

"That they are Sans, her taking over the C.O.R.E. project by improving and maintain it and given me a lot of time to work on other projects."

"Kay, so when do I get started?"

"You were supposed to start tomorrow, since today was the big vote."

"Ah right, I left the area after your announcement."

"Not to worry, tomorrow we will drop off Papyrus at school in the capital at 9 am. I will then hold a meeting for all lab members in the conference room at 10. You will go work my second-in-command and I will work on the shield project."

"So, what's the timeframe for this thing?"

"Well, we only need the C.O.R.E. to be able to produce the magical energy needed, you will have to ask her about the timeframe for that. The only thing I need to do is figure out how to have the shield recognize determination. I believe, since monsters don't have any, our magic won't mix well with determination. I hope the shield will recognize that the determination is 'toxic' or 'inedible' to itself and simply keep it out."

"Dad, you have it all figured out."

"Thank you, my son, but right now it is almost time to pick up Papyrus from school."

"Yeah bet he will be happy after a day of school."

"He has probably made a lot of friends."

"He already has."

"Really, who?"

"This snowdrake, you know the kid of Mr. and Mrs. Snowdrake? The father is a comedian at that fancy hotel in hotlands?"

"Oh them, they are a really nice family."

"Yeah, the father's very punny…"

The two skeletons continued to talk as they went to pick up Papyrus from school.

Years pass.

Note: The nice thing about 16 hours in a car with no WiFi for two days means you can spend a lot of time writing without getting distracted. Not the only chapter done, but I'm going to post a new chapter every day since fanfiction doesn't show that I've updated the story if I post them too quick. They might not all be this long.

Note: Also, time skipping next chapter! I put out a lot of information about how this shield is going to work so I'm not writing the details of how Sans and Alphys improve the C.O.R.E. Just accept that the shield will be up and running in the future we are going to skip to. Also about the light be reflected in the barrier, well light is weird that way. Light can be reflected and go through an object, like our atmosphere. Some of it is reflected and some gets through, I figure it's the same for the barrier.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4. Note: Yeah, long car ride = long chapter.

Disclaimer, this chapter skipped a few years, the shield worked and no humans have appeared in the underground. Alphys doesn't do any determination experiments so Flowey doesn't exist. Some of the former amalgamates have fallen down, some have not. Monsters are now thinking of the surface less and consider the underground to be their true home. None of the kids have fallen down so Asgore never killed anyone and Toriel is still in the Capital with him. Papyrus is now in high school and Sans is a fully-fledged member of the lab. If you want to write this AU just let me know so I can enjoy the results.

 **WARNING:** This is as ugly as I will write concerning Gaster and his thoughts about the human race. Nothing that he says is true here and is in the story to show how far he has fallen from the intelligent being he usually is. Gaster's viewpoint on humans should be taken with a grain of salt at best. This isn't anything blatant, but you can pick it up that he thinks very poorly of our species. It's not that bad, this is just triggered protection. Don't do this is real life, especially since he hasn't seen a human in hundreds of years. You CAN point out in your review how wrong he is but no flaming/hating on me, I will just direct you to read the warning and multiple disclaimers.

Some years later, 20XX.

Sans was walking to the elementary school in the capital, he was wearing a lab coat that was as messy as his father's. Sans was going to meet his father after the math lesson. He was holding some paperwork and talking on the phone to Alphys.

"The C.O.R.E. truly is an amazing machine Sans, it is powering the shield 24/7, and suppling energy to all of the underground, even with our 5% population growth. Plus, you need to consider the fact that the thermal energy is renewable, no pollution to worry about. Never mind the fact that monsters need more energy than ever for food production and household items. We will need more energy than ever in the upcoming years."

"Don't worry about it Alphys, besides didn't we update the C.O.R.E and everything before the shield went up?"

"Yes, but that is not the point, eventually we will need more energy than the volcano can produce. We need to have a new way to produce energy up and running before the C.O.R.E. breaks down from overuse."

"Well we can't exactly turn it off."

"That's another point, if we had another energy source we could transfer the shield system onto it, temporary shutdown the C.O.R.E. to maintain and update the system."

"Well smart geek, what do you have planned?"

"You know my experts in robotics?"

"I work with you every day, so yeah."

"Sorry, your right, well I was reading these human books."

"Don't tell my dad that or he might overlook your plan."

"I know, I know, but this book was discussing hydro power."

"You mean dams…"

"Science nerd, this is important, you can tell your bad puns later."

"Sorry, continue."

"I was thinking of making a machine to use the river to get more power."

"That's great, but there is one problem geek."

"What?"

"Where would you put it? The Capital is overcrowded, Hotlands are too hot, Waterfall is too wet and Snowdon is too cold for all that delicate machinery."

"That why I was thinking of the Ruins."

"That's a great idea smart geek!"

"I know, right? The conditions are mild compared to other parts of the underground and the ruins are mostly empty. I figure I could set it up and when monsters move back into the ruins due to overcrowding they will have energy. We could even transport the energy to Snowdon and Waterfall, which would reduce stress on the C.O.R.E. since it wouldn't have to power those places."

"You are brilliant Alphys. Have you told the Doc about your plan?"

"I want to make sure everything is perfect first. He needs to focus on expanding Snowdon and I need to focus on making corporal robot bodies for the ghosts."

"Smart geek you should tell him already, we already removed stone from everywhere else. I think working in the woods will be much easier than the marshes, heat, or crowed capital."

"I know, I know."

"If I can't convince you I will tell your girlfriend to. I'm sure the Doc will green light it if Miss Captain of the Royal Guard backs you up."

"Don't tell her, don't tell her! She's coming over for a marathon of Mew Kissy and I don't want to ruin it with my problems."

"Kay, I won't ruin your date."

"it's not a date, but it could be. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, what if she thinks it is? Sans what do I do?"

"Alphys relax, she likes you, you're really likable."

"Thanks Sans."

"Your welcome, Alphys. Never think that your problems don't matter, we all care about you."

"Thank you, you're a really great friend, and, and….I'm going to hang up now."

"See you tomorrow Alphys.

"See you."

Meanwhile at the elementary school, Gaster has just finished his science lesson and is beginning his human lesson.

"Now children does anyone know what humans are? Anyone?"

Once Gaster asked that question it was like a 'dam' had burst open.

"People on the surface?"

"I heard that they stand on two legs!"

"I heard that they are huge, like two stories tall huge."

"No way that can't be right."

"Well my big brother told me that and he's really smart."

"I know! I know what they are."

Gaster got the class back under his control.

"Humans actually resemble skeletons. There around the same size and shape. They have our bones, but with flesh parts on top."

"Oooooohhhhhh."

"Now does anyone know what we do if we encounter a human?"

"My mom says that with this shield thingy we will never ever meet a human, not ever."

Gaster chuckled.

"Your mom is very smart, but just in case we do…what do monsters do if they see a human and the human hasn't spotted them yet."

"Hide."

"Yes, we hide using our environment. Human eyes are attracted to movement so remain as small and still as you can. Use your cell phones to warn all the monsters that you can."

"I'm a good hider. I'm a good hider."

"Yeah, I blend into the envi-o, um… I match the snow!"

"My mom says I'm the best at hide-and-seek."

"Very good, if you are white drive into the snow, if you are in the capital I want you guys to go into a build, lock the door and turn off all the lights. If you don't blend in I want you to get out of reach. Humans rarely look above or below their eyesight, go high up or down low. Flying monsters should fly out of reach and swimming monsters should drive deep and stay there. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes Dr. Gaster."

"Good now what should you do if some human spots you?"

"We should play dead."

"Yes, humans will probably ignore something that isn't moving. They might poke you, I want you to remain still until they pass. Once you are sure the coast is clear you should hide. Everone get it?"

"Yes Dr. Gaster."

"Now, what should you never do if a human approaches you?"

"Be mean?"

"I know, I know, my mother says that when I meet strangers I should never ever ask them why they are fat."

Gaster had to blink a few times.

"That's a good rule young one, you shouldn't call anyone fat. However in the case of humans you should never do any magic in front of them. You also should never ring out their souls."

"But why? Don't we say hi to each other using our magic?"

"Monsters do young one." 'How do I phrase this. "It's just that humans have different cultures. In their culture they don't use magic to greet each other. Also, in their culture a soul is a very personal thing and they don't want strangers taking it out."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh."

"What did your teacher teach you about different cultures?"

"All monster types have a unique culture and we should respect all of them."

"So, should we use magic when we see a human?"

"Nooooooo."

"We don't want to disrespect them, do we?"

"No, Dr. Gaster."

"Glad all you children understand. Now back to math."

"Whyyyyy, I hate math."

"It's only once a week."

"Science is once a week too, so it's like twice a week!"

"Well I love it."

"Math is borning."

"Math is fun!"

"As I was saying,"

The kids grew silent as Gaster raised his voice.

"My second in command will be teaching you next week. I want all of you guys to have finished with your worksheets by then. I know it's challenging but this work will make you all smarter monsters, okay?"

"Okay Dr. Gaster."

"Thank you. Now I want all of you to direct your attention back to your teacher Mrs."

BLEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH.

"Haaaaaaaahhaaaaahaaaaaaa!"

Sans had teleported into the class, armed with whoopee cushions.

"I'm sorry," Gaster addressed to the teacher, "it seems like we have run out of time together."

"Before you go, I was wondering if it was possible to increase these lessons to twice a week for both math and science?"

"That would help them learn more material, especially the older students. Hmm. How about this; I have free time tomorrow around lunch, maybe we could discuss it then?"

"Thank you for considering it, we can have the meeting in the teacher's lounge during my lunch break if you like?"

"I will be happy to come. Please excuse me son's rude entrance. Pranks are a hobby of his."

"Don't worry about it," the teacher says smiling, "we have Sans teach the week before you and those lessons are always the funniest."

"Never the less, I'm sorry for the distraction, we should go now."

"Yes, I hear that the royal scientists and guards are expanding Snowdon today?"

"You heard correctly, if all goes right we should have the space carved out in a month and the removed rocks used as construction material for many years to come."

"Oh good, you know I heard from my sister about the new space in the capital. More room for everyone and they are using the stone to make better roads through waterfall."

"Waterfall desperately needed those roads."

"I remember when it was a nightmare to go through waterfall, some days you couldn't navagite it."

"Especially during the wet season."

"Dr. Gaster every day is the wet season."

'That's a good point, my next project should focus on using our abundant water supply more effectively.'

"Agreed, well I must retrieve my son, have a nice day."

"You as well, keep up the amazing work you are doing."

"We will."

With that Gaster walked over to his son who was entertaining the kids.

"It's time to go Sans."

"Awww, do you have to?"

"Yeah, you are really funny."

"Sorry kiddos, the Doc and I have important work to do."

"Bye, bye then.

"Goodbye."

"See you in a month Dr. Gaster jr."

With that Sans and Gaster walked out of the school and headed to the project site in Snowdon.

"Do we really have to teach those lessons to those kids."

"Better safe than sorry Sans, human history has shown us that humans are very kind when they come across indigenous people."

"You know Alphys has been studying human history, there seems to be much more to them than these wars. They don't seem to be as bloodthirsty as you're making them out to be."

"I know what Alphys is doing and I disprove of it, she should be focusing more on her robotics projects. For example, her idea of helping ghosts get a corporal body, that is a much better use of her time."

"Yeah, but what if we need all her knowledge about the human race?"

"I'm fine with her being an expert on the useful stuff that humans throw away, but she shouldn't be focused on their culture."

"She likes 'anime."

"I'm aware, a cartoon tv series that 'animates' or makes the characters move by drawing a picture and then drawing it slightly different to make it seem like the character is moving."

"Dad I think there is more to anime than that."

"That's not the point Sans. If she wants to make an anime she can make an anime. If fact I encourage her to do so. I would love to know what she could make. She could make an anime so monsters could get interested in that art form."

"Just not human made."

"We are monsters Sans, I think we are safer down here separate from them. Avoiding a fight with them is the smartest thing any monster could do. Besides we aren't harming them either, in fact this could be better for them."

"But we could do so much together."

"Sans."

"Just listen, I've been reading their books."

"Their world shouldn't concern us."

"But think, they have environmental issues, helping them make a C.O.R.E. would reduce the risk of a volcano eruption and give them a sustainable source of energy."

"Sans."

"What?"

"This is actually about those physics books you found, I take it."

"Ah, you noticed that."

"I did."

"Sorry."

"It's fine Sans, but be direct with your points."

"They have Universities up there, they have so many scientific minds. I love you dad and the staff at the lab, but there are only a handful of scientists there."

"Sans."

"Plus we all focus on one field to make sure everything is covered. Which is fine, but I can't exactly talk to Alphys about quantum physics when she mainly interested in robotics."

"Sans," Gaster sighed, "I know what you mean, but humans can be very dangerous. Especially to us skeletons."

"Really why?"

"We resemble their dead so they fear us, you have seen those horror films."

"I thought they loved us."

"Sans."

"I mean have you seen some of them? The ones with those kissing scenes? Like that tv series izombie? They love us undead monsters."

"Well us-not-undead-since-we-are-alive monsters need to be careful otherwise they will try to shoot us in the head. That is why I'm teaching human safety at the school."

"That's why your teaching the hide and cower thing at school huh?"

"It will keep them safe, humans are less likely to be hostile if they don't see us and we appear smaller.

"Still, your teaching them that humans are killer robots like in that one A.I. dystopia movie where the robots shoot everything that moves."

"I would liken them more to a hive of bees, the best thing to do is keep our distance. Peaceful unless we cross paths, if we kill one bee then the whole swarm will attack."

"Gaster."

"Don't Gaster me, the fact remains that if a human does show up and gets hurt by a monster, humanity will think we are the enemy and attack us."

"That's why I think we should make a control communication attempt."

"Sorry Sans but no, if something goes wrong," Gaster shudders, "the advantages of staying hidden far outway the protentional cost if something goes wrong."

"Well, the protentional benefits are also worth considering."

"We don't need those benefits, we can improve monster's lives on our own, speaking of which we should focus on the drill project. The reason why you came to get me and interrupted class with a fart noise."

They had arrived at the project site.

"Fine old man, but this isn't over."

"I'm sure you will bring up some good points next time my son. However, don't forget I've being doing this a lot longer than you."

With that Gaster stuck a sticky-note on Sans back and shortcutted to the monster in charge of the project.

"DAD!"

'That prank was normal, so why are his statics different? What's KR, LV and EXP anyways? I don't remember hearing about those in class, only the regular HP and stuff. I can't exactly ask anyone at the lab without dad hearing about it. I will have to ask Tori about it, she seems to know the most about monster history and biotical besides the staff.'

The skeleton's entrance had attracted a lot of attention, especially from a dragon royal guard and a bunny royal guard, who were there to help transport the stone away from the dig site.

"Isn't great?"

"What's great."

"That our royal scientist is a genius."

"Yeah my family has benefited a lot from those ideas in his head."

"Did you know he checks all his projects personally?"

"Of course, bro, why else would he be here? This is literally the easiest dig site."

"Good point."

"Thanks to him our lives are better."

"Yeah, everyone is happier."

"Even the King and Queen are happier."

"Well that's not due to Gaster."

"Yeah, for a time there, I thought the Queen and King would spilt up!"

"The Queen got so sad and the King got so angry after their kids died."

"Yeah, but then the Queen worked to improve the schools and realized she wanted a family again."

"Thus, the new prince Toras was born."

"Isn't that a combined name of Toriel and Asgore? Like Asriel?"

"Yep. He used the first letters this time."

"Our King hasn't gotten better at naming things, I see."

"Nope."

"Why didn't he just do the opposite of Asriel?"

"Dude, you can't name a kid Togore, the jokes Sans would make alone."

"Yeah, he would be like; 'kid' are you going 'to gore' me with your horns."

"That's Sans alright, still the same even after training to be his father's replacement."

"Hey, it could be Alphys, that lizard is really smart too!"

"Well, all lizards are very smart."

"I know, right?"

"Specifically, dragons are very smart and handsome."

"Right!"

"So Alphys could get the head scientist gig instead of Sans.

"Wait, doesn't Gaster have another son? Is he in the running?"

"Yeah, he has a sentry post not far from here. I think those two visit him every lunch. I'm pretty sure they have a home in the capital thought."

"Is he going to be a scientist too? Why does he have a sentry post?"

"I think he's still in high school. I also hear that he wants to be a member of the royal guard. The captain is a good friend of his."

"Well that's great! We can show him the ropes when he joins. How to track missing monsters in the snow. How to help monsters who get stuck in the marsh. How to look important during parades when the King and Queen pass through. How to make sure the young prince doesn't get into trouble."

"How to handle the Captain when she gets fired up about something."

"Remember when she accidently burned her house down."

"Wait, which time?"

"The fourth time."

"Yeah, she was swinging her spear around like this and this…."

The guard, trying to recreate the funny scene, accidently let go of his spear. It went flying and knocked over one of the machines.

Screechhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Thump.

It made a horrible sound.

"Oh no."

The guards rushed over and put the machine right side up again.

"Is it broken?"

"No, it's still working."

The machine was still beeping.

"Do we tell anyone about this."

"Then the Captain will hear about it! She might make us do an extra hard training session!"

Both of the guards shuddered at the fight, I mean spar, I mean traing sessions that Undyne would inflict on them for damaging the equipment they were spouse to carry.

"Well it's still working."

"It is."

"I don't think anyone heard that."

"Not over the rocks being drilled into."

"So, we are good, right?"

"Right."

With that the guards went back to helping the scientists. Unfortunately, that knock had changed the location of where the machine would dig. Unbenounced to the monsters the drill would now dig much closer to the barrier than Gaster had wanted. The drill weakened the rocks just enough to make a small hole. The barrier and shield were still in place, but now anything besides a human or monster could make it through. It was even worse than the other holes because you didn't need to worry about the fall or flying back up there. It was an easy way to get into the underground.

Another thing that the monsters didn't know; a group of humans were climbing Mt. Ebott.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 5. Part 1.

Disclaimer: Gaster won't be in this chapter, but his viewpoint on humans should be taken with a grain of salt at best. Again, if you want to write this AU just let me know so I can enjoy the results.

Note: Humans are finally in the story! I can't do a fix-it AU without them getting to the surface, can I? In the game, I always thought that the pacifist ending completely breezed over how humans would react to monsters and vice versa. Spoiler alert, this is a fix-it AU so there won't be any wars, this is going to have a happy ending. With more details and maybe more realism than the canon ending.

Note: I spilt it into two parts because I want all my chapters to be around 3,000 words and I already wrote most of chapter 6. So, I need to have this material in chapter 5 which means the chapter is spilt in two, yeah! Sorry there are mainly human OC's in here, don't worry we will get how the monsters react in the later chapters.

The next day a group of humans come with scientific equipment to explore the care system of Mount. Ebott. There was a middle-aged man and woman walking in the front. About ten college students were following behind them. All the students were carrying equipment and tents, some of them were grumbling about it.

"Why are we climbing up this mountain again Professor."

"To remind all my students we are climbing up here because there has been a lot of seismic activity in this mountain. We know it used to be a volcano so we want to make sure it isn't going to erupt and cover our fine university with lava. Which is why we are staying up here for a week, because this is very important work."

"We also get class credit, right?"

"Yes, you also get class credit."

"That's why I'm doing this."

"Hey at least we aren't going to the top. That would take forever, this mountain is huge."

"We can't exactly find out if the mountain contains lava at the top of it can we."

"That's why we are going around the mountain."

"Why couldn't we just take the bus to this place? This stuff is heavy."

"There is no road to the spot stupid, no one lives near a volcano anymore, haven't you heard of Pompeii?"

The professor signed.

"Don't worry about it."

The professor looked to his assistant who was climbing up beside him.

"They all really are interested in your class. It's just hot out today."

"I know. They are good students but in this day and age all they care about is new technology. Silicon Valley, ha, I could tell you more about our history and earth's history reading the underground dirt than all of those technology geeks put together."

"I see."

"Yes, they could look it up online, but unless someone discovers it no smartphone in the world could tell you about it."

His assistant gave him a simile.

"Well today we will use technology to discover those new things."

"If we get there by nightfall."

Despite the Professor's grumbling the group did manage to reach their spot before dusk. Their spot was right next to a huge cave. The professor thought that the cave went straight to the core of the volcano.

"Alright, there is no forecast for bad weather so I want you to set up all your equipment. Remember this is an assignment so I want everyone to record your team's personal data. Trust me, I've been doing this a long time I know when a team and copied or wrote down random numbers. Once you are done setting up your equipment and your camp you have free time. You can do whatever you want but remember, some of these caves could be unstable and we start bright and early tomorrow morning."

With that the students began to set up their equipment. One of them brought out a high-powered droid with a camera attached. A few hours later all the equipment and tents have been set up.

"Nick, why did you bring your droid? I don't think you will need it to explore the caves. Won't the signal be blocked or something."

"Silly, silly Sarah I brought this bad boy to film our advantage."

"Why?"

"So, if someone gets freaked out I have it on film and I can put it on YouTube."

"You are going to jump scare someone."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Sarah, sarah, sarah. This baby is the brand new, limited edition, newest version of Flying Droids. It's range is double the version before it, you can watch the video live, it's like your filming the scene with a high-end camera."

"It's so expensive you had to save up all year for it."

"That's why I have to make it worth my money by using it whenever possible Sarah."

"Fine, let's go the others are waiting., but don't blame me if someone knocks it out of the sky or something."

Nick and Sarah go to the cave entrance where their three other friends were waiting for them. The group then descended into the mountain with Nick's droid flying in front with its camera and its light on. Eventually they get to a huge opening and decide to rest there before heading back. Nick puts his plan into action.

"Look guys at that scary light it could be a ghost!"

"Get real Nick no one believes you."

"No, it's behind you!"

Eeeeiiiiiiiwwwwww!

Someone screamed. Nick bursts into laughter.

"I can't believe you fell for that and I got it on video."

"Nick look behind you."

"Like you can get me to do that."

"I'm serious Nick."

Nick heard the change in her tone and looked behind himself.

"Wow."

The light from the droid was reflecting onto the barrier behind him. The barrier was reflecting the light.

"Cool."

Nick reached to touch the barrier. Being human his arm passed right through.

"Don't worry guys I think it's just a strange light."

Seeing that Nick was unharmed the whole group decided to pass through the barrier. When the seventh human in the group passed the barrier was broken. In another time, the monsters would have noticed immediately, but the shield was in place. The monsters had stopped monitoring the barrier for years. Since they had needed to take the shield down and put it back up every time to check it. With no humans and with everyone focusing on underground life, a lot of monsters had forgotten that the barrier still existed in front of their shield. The group of humans, of course, had no idea what they had just done.

The monsters who were drilling had finished and were taking the delicate machinery back to the lab. Gaster had the bright idea to make all monsters stay away in case some rocks had been shaken lose. The guards would come back in a week to move the rocks to where they were needed and to begin to clear the drill area. For now, the tunnel was completely empty of all monsters.

"The light just disappeared."

"Is your droid getting this."

Nick checked his droid.

"It's running so it should, maybe we can get extra credit or something!"

"Hey there's another one!"

With that the group of humans approached the shield that was also reflecting light. Only when Nick touched it the wall of light became a solid white and began to drip on him.

"Eeeeeewwwwww! Get it off! Get it off me!"

Nick and his friends managed to pull him off the mess. As soon as Nick was free the gooey mess turned back into a wall of light. He quickly took off his coat. The white glop was still on his coat. He careful folded the jacket into a ball with the residue inside so it wouldn't touch anything else.

"Come on, this stuff will never come off."

"Wow, that's even cooler than the first one."

Sarah poked wall with her finger. Where her finger contacted it, the wall turned back into a white mess. She wiped the residue off her finger on the nearby wall.

"Try using something else."

The group began to throw rocks at the wall. They discovered that the rocks passed right through.

"That's really neat."

The group threw all sturdy objects that they had on hand.

"I guess it only works on humans."

"What about your droid?"

"No! What if the white stuff wrecks it?"

"Come man, for science."

"Yeah think of all the views this is going to get. It will go viral!"

Nick, thinking of internet fame, agreed to fly the droid through it. Of course, the underground has collected thrown away machinery for years, they couldn't do that if the shield wrecked the tech. He flew the droid through the shield. The whole group crowed around his gear, which was connected to the camera on the droid.

"Let me see, move over already."

"I need to see where my baby is going guys, let me work here."

Nick carefully maneuvers his droid through the tunnel.

"It's mainly rock guys, I don't see any more light walls."

"Wait I see light up ahead."

"Yeah, it looks like a hole or something."

Nick moves the droid through the hole, moves through the dig site and the droid enters Snowdon.

"Wow!"

"It can snow underground?"

"It's way too warm for snow stupid."

"Well doesn't snow stay on mountain tops year-round?"

"Not in the middle of a volcano with lava, did you think of that?"

"Guys, I think it's snowing."

"WAIT, YOU MEAN THE WEATHER?"

"Wait, snow is falling? It didn't just form here?"

"When the Professor sees this…he's going to give us A+'s. Your still have it recording right."

"Or course."

"Guys I see trees."

"Those are probably stalagmites and stalactites."

"Yeah, no tree grows underground."

"Well, why do I spy with my little eye a forest of evergreens?"

"Holy cow the man is right!"

"It's like a Midwestern forest out there."

"Is it due to a cave-in? Can you see any sunlight at the top?"

"Hold on, let me maneuverer it."

Nick move the droid to look up at the sky and then down towards the ground. They droid captures the footprints of the monster's workers boots.

"People were here before us."

"Guys, I just realized something."

"What Nick!"

"That cave the droid exited from looked too perfect for nature to make it."

"Well turn it around."

Nick turns it around and the camera clearly shows how huge the cave is. It also shows the tracks and indents of where the drilling operation had set up for many weeks.

"Okay, it looks like we aren't the first humans here, maybe we stumbled on an illegal drilling operation or something?"

"Why would they drill this close to an active volcano? The rock isn't valuable. Plus, they didn't drill down they drill around to open up as much space as possible."

"Maybe it's a company that's trying to grow things underground?"

"Why?!"

"Well, what else could it be?"

"Guys I see something moving."

"Why are you scared? It's probably an animal or something."

"What if it's a monster."

"You do realize we are watching this from behind a barrier of goo, right? What's it going to do? Use voo doo through the droid?"

"Ah right, sorry I forgot, but you don't see trees growing underground every day, right?"

"Be quiet guys, it's coming closer."

"I think it's a bluish white bird or something."

Snowdrake flutters forth!

"It's very ice to meet you. I'm Snowdrake jr."

Even the droid is frozen in shock. The humans operating it may never move again.

"You didn't laugh."

Snowdrake shrugs it off.

"I guess Sans has made all puns very unpunny."

Still frozen.

"Wait a second, you're a robot! But I saw you move around, you know that Dr. Gaster says no one should be around this area due to possible loose rocks, right?"

The group begins to thaw.

"What am I thinking? You're a robot, Alphys probably made you to check for loose rocks, right? And to probably keep noisy monsters like me away. But I know that the scientists are all back in the lab at Hotland, so how are you moving around?"

Nearly thawed.

"Wasn't she working on a robotics project though, I heard Dr. Gaster talking about it."

Almost there.

"Yeah, for ghosts!"

And they went back to the Arctic.

"Yeah, ghosts have been asking for corporal bodies for a while, right? So Alphys is making robots that ghosts can easily um… good into, right?"

The group is thawing much faster this time.

"Why aren't you talking? Is this a test run? Did Alphys not give it a voice box yet?"

Wait for it.

"I got it, if you can understand me turn in a circle."

The group comes alive again.

"IT TALKS!"

"GHOSTS EXIST?"

"THE GIANT BLUE BIRD TALKS!

"IT HAS A NAME!"

"IT'S NAME IS SNOWDRAKE JUNIOR! WHERE IS THE SENIOR SNOWDRAKE?"

"IT'S HUGE!"

"Um, can I mention this small fact again, "IT TALKS, A BIRD SPEAKS ENGLISH HERE!"

"We are going to be so famous."

"FAMOUS? WE ARE GOING TO BE IN HISTORY BOOKS!"

"It has to be a prank, haha Nick really funny."

"WAIT, HOLD EVERYTHING! IT WANTS TO COMMUNICATE WITH US!"

"Quick, turn the droid around. Turn it around! Once we do we make history."

"Let me work! Give me room to work here!"

With some pushing and shoving Nick gets in front of the video and uses the controls to move the droid in a circle.

Snowdrake beams.

"Wow. I have never met a ghost before, usually they stay in Waterfall or Hotland. Can't wait to tell my parents."

"It has parents."

"So?"

"That means that this bird lives in a social group. That means there are more of them. Holy cow, that means they have family units like us!"

"Speaking of parents, I need to get home soon. It's almost time for dinner and my mom is the best cook. How about we meet here tomorrow after lunch? You probably should come back here tomorrow to check for rocks anyway. Dip if you agree."

Nick makes the droid dive down.

"Wow your eager huh. Tell you what I can also bring my friend Papyrus tomorrow as well. He has a lot of energy but he's very nice. See you tomorrow."

"They can cook too?"

"Can we follow it?"

"No, the power is low on my droid and I don't think we can get past the white mess to pick it up."

"Pilot it back, we don't want to lose it."

With that Nick carefully piloted his droid back to where the group was waiting. The group remained silent until he had downloaded the footage on his computer. The group then started the walk about to their campsite through the tunnels.

"So, now what do we do?"

"Do we tell anyone?"

"Well we need to come back tomorrow."

"Our project starts tomorrow."

"We just have to tell the Professor about our discoveries then. Isn't he always going on about discovering things for ourselves and we should look in the dirt or something like that?"

"Yeah, this is going to make him and the University famous!"

"The discovery of the century! Just thing; university expedition led by the professor finds unknown life form that speaks English. Or, mysterias life found behind anti-human barrier have aliens been hiding among us."

"Again, do we even tell anyone?"

"Well, I think people are going to know since I just uploaded it."

"NICK, why did you do that?"

"Hey, I risked my expensive droid for that footage to make us famous."

"Come down, this is Nick's account, most people will dismiss it as a hoax."

"Well, actually."

"Nick, what did you do?"

"I wanted people to take it seriously so I used the Professor's University channel?"

"NICK! The professor has a serious reputation! People will believe it now!"

"I'm pretty sure a lot of people still won't believe it."

"Think, all we need is one news channel coming here to ask the professor about this 'hoax' you filmed our journey, so all we need is one intern to find that goo shield and then presto! Our hoax will officially be on the national news! Then it will go global because if one thing actually exists, THEN MAYBE THE GIANT TALKING BIRD EXISTS TOO!"

"Sorry, but even if I take it down now a lot of people already know about it."

"Why, why is a, old, rarely uses modern technology professor so popular!"

"The expedition."

"Of course, the points the professor makes on these labs often show up on the exam so all his students watch it."

"What are the comments saying about the video?"

"I'll read some aloud."

With that Nick started to read some of the comments from the Youtube channel since the whole group couldn't see the screen.

"This is a prank, right?"

"Wow, someone should hire these guys, these special effects are better than most movies!

"I can see it now on our final exam, an essay question: explain all the impossible things and why they can't happen underground in this video."

"Hey, doesn't the Professor have like, 20 years of experience or something? Maybe it could be true."

"This has got to be hacking! A tech geek got mad at the professor for saying technology is useless and they are getting their revenge."

"This. This is proof that college is useless and Professors are being paid too fu#king much."

Nick stopped reading the comments aloud and looked at the group.

"The rest are basically the same. I left out some of the Lols, firsts and swearing but most seem to think the account was hacked or something."

"Well, maybe this will blow over or something."

"The question is, should we ignore what we just found?"

"Well, we should defiantly go tomorrow, maybe ask it more questions or something?"

"I can install a microphone to talk with it."

"Let's, go tomorrow then decide what to do afterwards."

"Fine. Don't worry about it, even if the news crew does come, they probably can't get past the barrier thingy either so it's not like they can capture that bird or something."

"I think it called itself Snowdrake."

"Does that really matter? It's a bird."

"If we are going to ask that bird questions there's a better chance it will answer them if we call it by its name."

"Good point, so Snowdrake and Papyrus, what weird names they have."

"Yeah, snow-dragon? It's a bird not a dragon."

"Well, birds are descendants of the dinosaurs, people once thought that dinosaur bones were dragon bones."

"Well, DRAGONS DON'T EXIST!"

"They might exist, A talking bird does after all. Maybe this Papyrus is one."

"NO, no no no no no. I draw the line at dragons."

"If dragons exist do you think they breath fire or something."

"It varies, some myths say they spew cold, or acid, or lighting, some even say laser beams."

"If I see a dragon head coming towards me and it begins to fire laser beams at me I swear to God that…"

"Or it could be a hydra, maybe there could be twenty heads that shoot laser beams."

"AAAAwwwwww! That's it. If I see twenty laser beam firing dragon heads I will run to hide in the hills. I won't even care that it's called Papyrus."

"I suggest hiding in the hills anyway."

The Professor was waiting for them at the entrance of the cave, he had a student's laptop open and it was showing the video that Nick has posted to his channel

"Would anyone care to explain this? Nick, I assume this is your handy work?"

Nick gulped.

Note: Asriel broke the barrier in a very flashy way, but the only requirement to break the barrier (as the game tells us) are seven human souls. So, why can't a group of seven humans just be at the barrier to break it? If they are close together it could work. Plus, we know those human souls were alive since they could rebel against Omega Flowey. So, living humans could work. If it doesn't work then I will just use my AU powers to make it work.

Note: The shield doesn't let in determination, right? Picture, it as an amalgamate. When determination comes into contact with the shield it become gooey. Like how the player can't kill the amalgamates, humans can't destroy the shield.

Note: Not an expert in droids, however Undertale happens sometime between 2000 and 2100 so I think some droids will be able to do these things before 2100, they might already be able to.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 part 2.

Disclaimer: Gaster won't be in this chapter, but his viewpoint on humans should be taken with a grain of salt at best. Again, if you want to write this AU just let me know so I can enjoy the results. I'm definitely enjoying my AU powers of this story being non-canon.

Kudos to Aria Tavoosii for reviewing and bring up some very good points. I was focusing on Gaster when it was pointed out that Asgore was spared from doing the terrible things he did during the canon Undertale game. Making me think about how to include their points even if this is a fix-it fic. Their reviews have expanded this from a drabble into an actual story. Eventually, I will get to the major Asgore and Gaster scene which will wrap a lot of stuff up. Spoilers chapter 7.

Kudos to SamtheButcher for also bringing up great plot holes and reviewing! Sorry for not covering their great points. I will also get to how they broke the barrier but first the monsters have to discover that the barrier is broken before they find out how it broke. Also chapter 7.

Kudos to MasonMac for confirming that droids can do all this stuff I'm making them do. The weird part is how the underground gets great cellular service except for some parts of the core like muffet's webs.

Kudos to Guest #1 for saying my story is great! Just typing those two words is a lot of encouragement for me, please follow this wonderful person's example.

"Hello Professor, how is your evening going."

"As you can see," The Professor gestured violently at the screen, "Bloody Brilliant. I go to upload our serious expedition progress and I see this movie on it."

"We can explain that."

"EXPLAIN THIS! I've gotten calls from gossip magazines and news stations across the country about this video. Parents have been calling the Dean. My students have lost all respect for me. What am I going to do for my final exam?"

His assistant walked up to him. She frowned at the group of students than turned to the Professor.

"Calm down Professor. We will just explain that your account has been hacked and a prank video has been uploaded. This happens all the time in this day and age, no one will hold it against you."

The assistant then turned to Nick and the gang.

"You seven explain yourselves. This goes against many university and public laws. Nick, if it was you, will have to offer up a public apology and say you hacked your Professor's account. Some parents are calling for your suspension."

"Wait, what? It was a YouTube account."

"If you hacked that then you could have hacked his computer to cheat, get exam questions or even change people's grades."

Nick was looking down in despair when he saw his jacket, still crumpled into a ball.

"I had to do it professor to get the truth out about our discovery of the century!"

"What?"

"Look, I have proof!"

He quickly unrolled his jacket to show the white stuff as proof. It had condensed into a blob on the coat. It left a white film on the coat, but the stuff itself rolled onto the ground.

"SEE, see professor, proof that the video is real."

The Professor and his assistant gape at the ball. Nick took out his phone and began to film, he wanted to show that the video was real.

"What is that?"

The professor poked the ball with a stick. The sticky goo covered it. The professor tried to separate the ball into two. It refused, he could separate it all right, but once he let a part of it go it rolled across the ground and reformed itself.

"That's very unusual."

"Reminds me of magnets or something Professor."

"Why isn't it attracted to the droid or my phone then? If it's that sensitive then it should be stuck to any metal thing nearby."

"You must show me where you found this unknown slurry."

"Unknown S-L-U-R-R-Y?"

"Scientific term, something that's in-between liquid and solid. Mud is a slurry."

"Slurry?"

"An unknown semi-solid then."

"Semi-solid, I can handle a semi-solid."

"Um, it's getting dark out."

Sarah was right. The sun was setting and the caves were already dark.

"We will have to go tomorrow," the Professor decided. "We had a long day and the last thing we need is an accident."

Nick grinned and uploaded his most recent video.

"Well in the interest of our amazing scientific discovery that will benefit mankind."

"What can we even do with goo that always comes back to itself?"

"Lots of things, don't interrupt. I think our punishments should be lightened due to recent events."

The Professor glared at him and then he sighed.

"We can't exactly send you home when the bus won't be back for a week. I'm not having everyone go home because of your hacking skills. You get to stay, for now."

Nick smiled and high fived the guy next to him.

"You can explain your actions in front of the disciplinary committee when we get back to the University."

Nick stopped smiling.

"I have half a mind to not let you come tomorrow."

"You guys need me." Nick burst out. "I need to install the microphone so we can talk with Snowdrake."

The Professor snorted. "I won't believe that is real unless I do a full examination of it."

"Well, we can't exactly get past that light shield, now can we?"

"That droid will unfortunately have to do. We shall meet here tomorrow at 8. I'm sure this will spread around camp so I think my class will be taking a detour from our projects tomorrow."

With that the group dispersed, most went to tell their friends what happened or to brag about it online. Nick went to attached the microphone to his droid.

Meanwhile the story was on the news. Most took it as a joke but some decided to go interview the Professor. When they heard from the University that he was at the location some wanted to go to the site of "The Discovery of the Century." The hoax had said that there would be another meeting around lunch time after all. The ones that decided to go thanked their lucky stars that they did.

The next morning all the students got up bright and early. The Professor seemed to be in a good mood and was muttering to himself. His assistant was writing down whatever he was saying. The students, for once, didn't look like they needed a gallon of coffee. The mood was very energetic and the students were very impatient to get started.

"It's a nice day Nick."

"Hi Sarah."

"Did you finish installing the microphone?"

"Got it right here," he patted the droid. "This time it has a full battery so we can go even further than we did yesterday."

"Alright, is it recording?"

"Yep, it's live this time so people can see our discoveries in real time!"

"Is that a truck?"

"Oh no, hide me, I don't want to go back to campus yet."

Nick hide behind Sarah, not very effectively because he was taller then her.

"Is that a news truck?"

Nick jumped out from behind Sarah.

"They need to leave, once they find it than they will cut us out and it won't be our discovery!"

"Didn't you want fame?"

"The media will claim all the credit and we will never be mention again!"

"You can't put a copyright on the whole mountain, it's kind of a national park! We can't exactly force them away."

"We can get there first!"

"NICK, we have to wait for the Professor, otherwise you will get in more trouble!"

Meanwhile Sans was having breakfast with Queen Toriel, Prince Toras and King Asgore.

The prince was in his high chair. He seemed to have fallen asleep without eating all his breakfast.

"Thank you for joining us Sans, but I must admit it is puzzling. Usually Wing Dings joins us, is everything all right with him."

"Yeah, everything is fine. Dr. Gaster is having a meeting with Alphys about her idea for a new project."

"Really? How is Dr. Alphys? Did she finally admit her feelings for our Captain? What's her new project? She always has the most amazing ideas, after all."

"She's fine. They had a date last night, even if they won't admit it. Some days I just want to lock them in the closet together. I would if I didn't think Undyne would just break out of it in seconds."

Everyone at the table chucked except for Toras who was still asleep.

"I actually came here because of her project, she wants to open up the Ruins for space to build a hydro-power energy producer machine."

The king and queen exchanged a look, finally Asgore spoke.

"Sans, even without her idea we were thinking of opening up the Ruins, soon we will need all the space we can get."

"Didn't we drill into the rocks to get more space? The lab estimates that we should have more than enough room."

"I spoke with the Vice-Head yesterday. Our population is growing more rapidly than we predicted, we will need more room in the next twenty years."

"Twenty years huh."

Sans criss-crossed his fingers on the table and thought for a moment.

'Maybe this will be enough to convince dad to look at solutions for breaking the barrier. We are literally running out of places to dig.'

"Don't worry about it your majesties. Your scientists at the labs will come up with new solutions."

Just then Toras woke up and began to cry. His food went flying and completely covered him and Asgore. Asgore got up from the chair and picked his kid up.

"There, there. Sorry my dear, Sans, I think our little prince needs a bath."

With that Asgore walked out with his kid, undoubtfully going to give him a bath and change his clothes. Toriel smiled at the sight.

"Um, Tori?"

"Yes Sans."

"I have a question for you."

"What question could a smart skeleton like you have for me?"

"Hey your very smart! I mean you helped all those kids get to school and be taught stuff. If you weren't queen you would probably be a teacher."

"Well it was your father who suggested that all the scientists come in and teach their subjects. I hear that the students' favorite teacher is you."

"Thanks Tori, they just like my puns. How is your 'kid'?"

Toriel picked up a cup of tea and sighed.

"Toras is a playful child, I think we will be more sociable than Asriel or Chara."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, Toras has been good for us and the underground."

Toriel puts her cup down.

"Sans can I tell you something?"

"Sure, you can trust me Tori."

"I know how much your promises mean to you, but can you promise to keep this a secret?"

'Tori has never asked me to make a promise, this must be important.'

"I promise Toriel, what's bothering you."

"After Asriel and Chara died, Asgore, well Asgore was in a bad place."

Toriel looked down at her cup.

"I'm sure your father has told you about Asgore almost declaring war on humans."

"Yeah he mentioned that. Asgore never made the official announcement once the shield vote passed. "

"I think I would have left him."

"What?"

Toriel looked up at Sans's flabbergasted face.

"You're the Queen and King, you have been together since before the war when we were still on the surface and everything was dandy."

"I know I would have left him." Toriel saw his expression and continued with her explanation. "By declaring war, he would have us kill humans, maybe children. Knowing the pain that my children's death has left on me. I couldn't stay with him if he inflicted that pain on anyone. I couldn't have stayed, knowing I helped cause of the death of someone's child."

"Why don't you leave?"

Toriel smiled.

"After Gaster talked him out of it and the shield was approved he was forcibly given time to grieve. He had to focus and the new social projects which helped was mood. The monsters he meets with also cheer him up as well. I even see the same person he was before the first war some days. When Toras was born he had a new boy to look after, he got less focused on the past and revenge and more concerned about the future underground. I like to think that he wouldn't do those terrible things he wanted to do in his grief. I fear he would though, that's why I thank your dad for stopping him from going down that path.

"Doesn't dad say that the humans kind of started this whole thing? I mean we died without killing anyone in that war, my dad says it's a miracle they just trapped us underground and didn't finish us all off."

"On the surface monsters used to fight and kill each other over petty reasons. We were no better than those humans, Gaster has forgotten that."

"WHAT! I've been down here my whole life and I have never heard of a monster killing another monster!"

Toriel snorted and look to the side.

"Most monsters weren't alive then and wars between monsters is not something we talk about anymore. Once we were trapped we needed to work together and killing each other would solve nothing. Most monsters don't even know what killing intent is, or even that we can kill each other since our magic attacks aren't very effective against other monsters."

"I guess since we are made of magic it doesn't hurt us a lot."

"We also had the judge back then."

"I have never heard about any Judge."

"Well, it's more like the magic of the Judge. The Judge can use his magic to see what sins you have committed and legend has it, what sin you are going to commit. When we were first trapped down here I believed some monsters would become violent. However, it seemed like the Judge knew they were going to do something bad as soon as they did. The judge would take them aside and talk with them. I think once they realized they wouldn't get away with anything they stopped thinking about trying. If they killed someone and tried to kill the Judge, so he wouldn't speak. Something happened it was like they were poisoned. They cried out like their sins were being inflected upon them. No one could beat the Judge in a fight, so the monsters stopped trying. Unfortunately, the Judge died before we left the ruins and the magic hasn't shown up since."

Sans had the most flabbergasted expression on his face.

"Why didn't my dad tell me about this guy?"

"I think Gaster needs to think of the monsters as saints, otherwise there could be a reason why his family was killed. Though, if you ask me, I don't think any reason is good enough to kill people. I can't tell him why his family is dead, just like I can't tell any of the other survivors. There is no answer that anyone can give to any of the victims of any wars. There is no real answer of why they had to die."

"Um, Tori."

"Yes Sans?"

"Don't freak out."

"Freak out about what Sans?"

"I think I can tell if someone is planning on committing a crime."

"WHAT?"

Smash!

At Sans words Toriel nearly jumped out of her seat. Her teacup and flown off the table and crashed into many pieces on the floor.

"Sorry about that."

"Never mind that, you can really see it?"

"Well, I've got three extra acronyms on anyone's status bar. LV, KR and EXP. I know that LV means Level of Violence and KR means Karmic Retribution. Finally, I know that EXP means Execution Points, but nothing else about them."

"The KR is what was probably affecting those monsters who fought the judge, if they committed a crime then karma was punishing them for it."

"Everyone I've ever practiced sparred with had a 1 for LV and a 0 for EXP so I can't confirm if that's true. I think on the number scale a 0 total is a saint, 1 is an innocent person, 2-4 means you really hate someone, caused an accident, or snapped and killed a person. The lowest number total for a premeditated murder or they fought in a war or something is 5 or over. Once you get into the double digits I think that monster might be a serial killer or something. My gut tells me that anyone with a LV or EXP of 20 wants the whole world to burn, a total of 40 probably means they already destroyed it. So, 19 is probably genocide."

"That's so awful!"

"I know, but don't worry Tori, I have never seen 20 on anyone.

Which one is which though? Which one is before the crime and which one is after?"

"I think EXP is after, Execution Points sounds like something you already did."

"So, Level of Violence is before, I guess that makes sense. You can do have violent thoughts before actually committing a crime."

"So, you mentioned that everyone you sparred only were LV 1s and EXP 0s. Are there any monsters with any numbers higher than 5?"

"Not anymore."

"ANYMORE."

"Whoops, I shouldn't have told you that."

"Sans who was it?"

"Um…"

"Sans my son could be in danger!"

"It's Asgore, he had a LV of 19."

Toriel froze.

"His EXP was still below 5, probably due to something before the war."

"Sans."

"I'm sorry Tori."

"Tell me something."

"Sure thing."

"What's his LV now."

"It's down to 1 again, so I'm sure he's fine! His EXP's the same but I'm pretty sure that can't changed anyway!"

"It's okay Sans, I sort of knew, deep in my heart, that he could have done those things."

"But he didn't Tori, LV was what he might do."

"What he was planning to do."

"Yeah, but my dad stopped it, his EXP is 0. Heck, his LV is 1 so he's not even planning to do it."

Suddenly his phone rang. Sans began rummaging through the pockets in his lab coat.

"Sorry Tori, that's my emergency number, the C.O.R.E. is probably acting up again, you know how volatile it can be sometimes."

He accepted the call.

"SANS! SANS!"

"Alphys? What's the matter?"

"You're having breakfast with the King and Queen, right? I mean I must inform the King and Queen, but I know they don't have their phones while their eating, but I needed to reach them and I remembered you were with them, come to think of it you should probably know as well."

"Calm down Alphys, know what?"

"Well, I was meeting with Gaster, and your right he really like my idea. We were talking about some of the finer details you know that stuff. After that he had to meet this teacher from the school in the capital about more lessons for the kids. I was looking to one of my cameras, I don't know why I did that, I just do it sometimes."

'I have never heard Alphys be this nervous before. Yeah, she's shy but she's never like this with me on the phone, what's going on.'

"…and anyways I was looking at the camera that I set up to see if any rocks fall down when I saw it!"

"Saw what?"

"A flying machine. It left the digging site in Snowdon and is now headed to Hotland!"

"Did one of your robots' rebel like that Terminator movie?"

"NO Sans, it isn't one of mine."

"So. Another monster built it?"

"They couldn't have Sans, the parts look brand new!"

"Not from the dump eh?"

"Sans."

"You mean those parts weren't trash?"

"Sans this is serious."

"Relax Alphys, some monsters that withstand lava probably built their own parts, that's how we build them after all."

"Sans listen, it's not just the new parts. It has a brand name with the version painted on it!"

"So?"

"So, no other monster besides me knows enough robotics and is interested enough in human culture to actually know that brand names make serial numbers. Plus, it's so brand new that this series isn't even widespread! Why would a human throw out a brand new, expensive machine, that only can out a few days ago!"

"Wait a sec."

"What is it Sans?"

"Dad made the shield to only block human souls because we use all the junk that humans discard."

"It's not junk Sans."

"That means that anything without a human soul can get through."

"Oh no."

"Even robots that humans are in control of."

"What should we do?"

"Look don't tell anyone, not even Gaster. We don't want to cause a panic if humans aren't the cause of this. I'm with the King and Queen right now, I'll shortcut them over to you so they can decide what to do."

"Okay."

"I will be there soon with the King and Queen."

"Okay."

"Alphys."

"Yes?"

"Breath. It's probably nothing, if it's something the King and Queen can take care of it."

"Right, breath, got it."

Sans ended the call and put his phone back in his lab coat. He turned towards the Queen.

"Queen Toriel this is important. Dr. Alphys has spotted suspected human activity in Snowdon on her cameras. I need you and King Asgore to come with me to deal with it."

"Humans? What about Toras? We can't just leave him here."

"Get a servant to clean up the mess and to watch Prince Toras. Make sure it's someone you trust to keep a secret. They can't tell anyone about this yet."

Toriel hesitated.

"Please my Queen we must act fast, I will quickly go get the King and Prince."

Toriel shook herself, nodded, and went to fetch a servant.

Sans went to where the Prince's room was and saw Asgore coming out of it. Both he and his son where clean and in fresh clothes.

"Sans? What is wrong?"

"No time for that my King, the Queen will explain on the way, please follow me."

Sans quickly led a confused Asgore back to the dining area. Toriel and a servant were waiting for them.

"What's going on my dear?"

"Dr. Alphys thinks humans know about monsters."

"What?"

"We are currently operating under the assumption that the shield is still intact so they are sending in unmanned drones to investigate. Of course, this could be a false alarm. I need to teleport you guys to her lab in the C.O.R.E. immediately."

The King looked down at Toras, who was now asleep again, and handed him off to the servant with a gentle look before his face hardened.

"Take us there Dr. Sans."

With that Sans teleport the Queen and King out of the palace leaving the servant who was holding the Prince behind. The prince started to cry when he woke up and saw his mother and father were gone.

"There, there, little prince, your father and mother have encounter humans before and have survived. Now let's go play with your toys now."

At the lab.

"Well Dr. Alphys? Can you confirm these robots are manned by humans?"

"I almost defiantly can your majesties…oh no."

"What's happening?"

"I found another one still in Snowdon very close to the caves."

"How is that worst?"

"It seems to be communicating with your brother."

"PAPYRUS!?"

Note: Sans is finally the Judge! Using AU powers, I changed how LV and EXP worked. Due to that Asgore might be in trouble for what he was going to do.I will do a longer explanation next chapter. If I find a review saying, "Sans's power doesn't work like that" I will put your name up to help you find the notes where I explain this stuff. I will also giggle at it.

Note: The amalgamates in the lab seems to leave white slime wherever they went but they obviously didn't get any smaller. Even in the very strange positions and places they went to didn't matter. As soon as it could, the goo reformed itself back together. This means that their bodies kept producing the stuff. Since the shield has a constant energy source from the core, I figure that it can release the goo without weakening, since it can produce more.

Note: Think Asriel fight/before Asgore fight and you have a pretty could idea of what the shield looks like in white light and rainbow light.

Note: The shield activates when determination gets too close. Since you are wearing your clothes I figure it's close enough to the soul to activate the shield. It's not human flesh that triggers it, it's the human soul. I wanted it to have a radius around the human soul. Basically, this means the shield doesn't go all white if a human is within 20 ft. of it or a human can stick their arm though but then gets stuck when their torso touches the light. This means a dead human body could get through since the soul has left it.

Note: Who could this second droid belong to, is the Great Papyrus in danger, will anyone have a bad time next chapter, the suspense!


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6. Part 1

Disclaimer: As usual Gaster's viewpoint on humans should be taken with a grain of salt at best. He has been a bad influence on his sons in this way. Also, as usual if you want to write this AU just let me know so I can enjoy the results. The author notes alone...Sorry. You only need to read the short version if you got confused by the last chapter. The long version is basically a AU Psycho-Pass version concerning Sans's power of Karmic Retribution.

Notes about this AU:

Short version: Karmic Retribution will now affect both LV and EXP. KR will affect EXP a lot more than LV. LV is the thought/planning of the crime and EXP is doing the crime. This basically means Sans can see if you are going to commit mass murder (LV) and you have already committed mass murder (EXP). LV can be lowered if you no longer plan to commit those murders. This won't work on crimes of passion. This does apply to monsters as well as humans. This was explained previously in the but this is in case I'm bad at in-story exposition.

Long version: Read short version. For example, when the player does a genocide route they plan that ahead of time. You don't decide it halfway through, you decide before you reset. In this AU, your LV would be 20 right away since you plan to erase the world. Your EXP would be 0 since you didn't kill any monsters yet. The more you spare the more your LV goes down. If you accidently kill Toriel your first playthrough your LV will still be 0 since it was an accident but your EXP will go up since you killed her. So, Sans knows if you caused an accidental/negligent death. Also, a crime of passion where the person suddenly snaps won't affect your LV but it will affect your EXP. Gaster wasn't affected before because he was focused on never ever seeing another human again. It's hard to commit a crime against someone when you are actively trying to be as far away as possible from them. Asgore's was LV 19 before Gaster stopped the war, as the game showed us, he planned and would go through with killing kids and then wage war on humans. If a bomb terrorist planned to bomb a school and was caught his LV would be 19 and remain at 19 since he will keep trying to kill people. I made this part of my AU because the law also tries to prevent crime and I think the Judge should have this power. Think Psycho-Pass (which is a great anime) but Sans can literally tell that we killed every single monster (even in the ruins where there are no cameras and he only knows Toriel) so his powers are very accurate. This means that your EXP and LV number is much more accurate than your number in the show.

Sorry you guys had to go read all that, I'm so ashamed.

Meanwhile up on the surface. Nick was fuming as the news crew had started their live show and were ahead of them.

"Why can't the Professor walk faster?"

"Need I remind you, if we don't show him proof than you get suspended?"

Nick grumbled.

"Here we have where the first 'light barrier' was located. You can tell by the similar rock formation in the video. This 'light barrier doesn't seem to have left an indent in the rock, however the video also shows that it 'vanished' without a trace."

"They're using my video! Don't I have some kind of copyright claim on that? That's my property filmed using my equipment."

"I think the media has different laws applying to it especially if they…"

"This video that we are using as our guide was filmed by some local university students under the guidance of an expert with 20 years of experience in this field. Locally he has the nickname of 'The Professor'."

"Come on."

"They credited you so you can't sue."

"It's weird being on the other side."

"I'm sure all the people watching this live stream are gasping in shock at those words."

"Hey, it's different when YouTubers do it compared to a BIG MEDIA COMPANY WHO STEALS IT FROM STARVING COLLEGE STUDENTS!"

Meanwhile both parties had almost reached the shield that Gaster put up.

"Let's talk to our anchors back home, what do you think about this so far?"

"Glad you asked, I think it's disgraceful when college students, who should be studying, are coming up with these wild claims and finding the discover of the century when they should be…Oh. My. God." The anchor had seen the light and was lost for words.

"Now that's a barrier of light." The reporter muttered in shock.

"Told you people, hey Professor come and see this!" Nick shouted in relief, he was worried that it had disappeared like the first one.

The shield was reflecting more light back at the group because the lights were even brighter than yesterday. It even had more colors in it due to the different equipment.

"Hey, it's a different color than yesterday!"

"Can't your equipment use different kinds of light?" Sarah asked the cameraman.

"Uh sure, hold on a second."

They all waited as the camera guy turned on the light. As he began switching from light to light the shield began to glow different colors.

"That's so cool."

"IT'S LIKE A RAINBOW OF LIGHT."

For a few minutes, everyone could only think of casting new light onto the barrier to see how the colors would change. They probably could have stayed like that all day but then the Professor caught up.

He wasn't as impressed as the news crew was. He wanted to observe the white gunk part. He poked the light with a rock and was surprised to see it go right through.

"It only works on humans Professor."

This caused all the newbies in the group to begin poking the light shield. Where they made contact the shield again produced the white gunk. When they withdrew their limbs the shield turned back into light.

"It's soooo grossss!"

"It's not hot or cold."

"Does it really only work on humans?"

"It gets caught on our clothes so…"

One of the students took off her jacket and threw it at the shield, it went in partway. Grabbing it by the sleeve she managed to get it on the human side again. Putting it back on she touched it to the shield again, this time it got gooey.

"Fascinating."

"Any idea what it is Professor?"

"Well it refracts light, which a lot of transparent things do, so it probably absorbs some light too. That doesn't tell us what it's doing here, if it was created or it's a natural phenomenon."

"You think someone created this Professor?"

"Well I think we would have discovered something that turns into goo when it has contact with humans. Though we have only testing inanimate objects so far. Maybe that happens with any living organisms."

Just then a student poked the barrier with a stick and it went through. She rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that."

"Or not, only humans have caused this reaction so far Nick?"

"Yep. The clothes do if we wear it though."

"Hhhmmmmm."

"You heard it here folks! The Professor has determined that this wall of light was put in place by something… it could be aliens or a foreign government's secret experiment! Whatever this is, it's clear that this shield was put in place to keep us out! Don't go away folks because we have a droid and after this commercial we are going to send it through and see what it's like on the other side! What will discover!"

With that the cameraman made a motion and the news lady stopped talking.

"WAIT! Hold everything! We can't go through yet, it's not time yet for Snowdrake to show up." Nick protested this turn of events.

The news lady looked at him and laughed.

"Kid look what you've got here. Our ratings are through the roof! Our viewers can't wait till lunchtime to get the scoop! Tell you what, you keep your droid nice and charged here and get that interview with the blue bird. Meanwhile our droid can scope out the area, how about that?"

"Nick, they do have another droid, plus they are professionals! Their equipment is probably better than ours!"

"Hey, don't talk that way about my baby."

"Nick."

"Fine, but only if they let me film where they are seeing firsthand."

"I'm glad we could reach an understanding. In fact, if you want a career in the news world? Call me, I'm pretty sure our network could use someone like you."

With that the news crew set up their droid and flew it through the shield.

"We are back! There you have it folks snowing and pine trees do happen underground the mysterious Mt. Ebott."

"This footage is amazing!" One of the anchors exclaimed.

"Hey, which way should we go?" The camera man asks.

"The rocks on the right suggest that the cave will soon end," The Professor puts in, "I recommend going to the left."

"Okay. I'm sticking to the wall so we don't get lost."

Due to sticking close to the wall the camera man misses the town entirely. It was a fast droid so soon it reached waterfall.

"We have entered a new area folks, and it is so pretty." The reporter was awestruck.

"Wow."

"Look at those glowing flowers, so beautiful!"

"Maybe moss is growing on them to make them glow?"

"It seems to be a marsh, don't get to close, the water could damage the droid."

"Good idea."

"The stones embedded in the ceiling seem to be glowing."

"Those are magnificent."

Nick elbowed Sarah.

"I think those glow-in-the-dark rocks are making the Professor cry tears of joy."

"Can we focus on this place? Where is your sense of wonder?"

"I think I can handle water and moss below a mountain better than snow and pine trees."

Due to some incredible luck the droid still didn't capture any monsters on film. Probably due to it's camera having a poor range of vision. Also the cameraman was so awestruck on the landscape he didn't move the camera or do any fancy filming. Eventually they got to Hotlands and the C.O.R.E.

"What. Is. That."

The core is one of the monster's greatest accomplishments. Covering most of the lava, it was the size of a skyscraper. Pipes were everywhere, smoke was coming from all the cracks. It was made out of solid metal. The metal was tarnished and glowing red at some places due to the lava. It seemed impossible for the giant base to remain afloat on top of the molten core. It actually wasn't. When the machine was build the monsters that could withstand lava had built the core up to the surface of the lava lake. Bridges and elevators connected the paths from Waterfall to this giant machine. The core was built in the middle of Mt. Ebott and wouldn't have fit anywhere else. Though they couldn't see it, the Monster Capital was on the other side and took up the other half of the underground. It had actually been expanded to make more power over the years. It originally took over a decade to first create. Considered Dr. Gaster's greatest accomplishment, the core is responsible for the lifestyle of all monsterkind.

"That looks more advantage than what we could do."

"Not possible."

"It's literally floating on the lava!"

"I knew that aliens were here!"

"Can we go in it?"

They might have flown the droid closer but suddenly something attacked the droid. A zap of electricity hit it and brought it down. The last thing they saw was a clawed yellow hand that reached out and…

Crzzzzzz…..

"Well we lost the droid."

"What. was. That."

"That hand looked like a lizard's claw. It was much bigger than any lizard I know, except maybe an alligator. Alligator's aren't yellow thought."

"I don't think we reached the end."

"What?"

"Lava usually is in the middle of a volcano. There is probably just as much space behind that huge machine."

"What do you think it is doing?"

"Something with the lava."

"Duh."

"Now what do we do?"

"Wait for that meeting?"

"That bird might not show up for hours! It might not show up at all!"

"I don't want to lose my droid. I spent forever saving for it!"

"We can't just wait here all day!"

"Do you have another droid?" Nick asks the reporter.

"No, we thought it was a hoax at first, we almost didn't even bring the droid in the first place."

"I want to see if I can force my way through."

"Stop, that isn't a good idea!"

The student ignored Nick's wise words and ran forward. When he got within an arm's length the shield, within a few feet radius, turned into the white stuff. He tried to stop but it was too late. The poor hapless student ran into the shield and was stuck, the white stuff began to fall on top of him.

"He's stuck!"

"Oh no!

"Get him out!"

"He could drown!"

It was too late! The stuff was like glue and no one and bought any tools to help them. No rope, no nothing. Some students rushed forward to help but that just turned more of the light shield into the defensive gunk.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!

"DOES ANYONE NEED HELP HERE!"

Suddenly the group heard a new voice from the other side of the light barrier.

"HELLO GOOP PERSON! I THOUGHT I HEARD A CALL FOR HELP. DO YOU NEED ANY ASSITANCE?"

"Yes! I'm stuck and I can't get out!"

"NOT TO WORRY! MY BROTHER HAS TAUGHT ME WHAT TO DO IN THIS EXACT SITUATION!"

Suddenly the students saw a bright beam of orange light surrounding the trapped student. Where the light hit the barrier it dissolved making a hole. The foolish student fell into the underground.

"Thank you so muucchhhhhhh…."

"Skeleton's exist?"

"Maybe it's a zombie! It might go for our brains!"

"Why did it have to be dragons?" Someone moaned.

"Well they're only heads."

"Yeah that's really comforting."

Papyrus had summoned his gaster blasters to make a hole in the shield. The blasters shoot magic energy so they temporary made a hole in it.

"THESE ARE NOT DRAGONS! THIS IS MY SPECIAL ATTACK! NOW I'M NOT ATTACKING YOU SO THEY ARE JUST SPECIAL HOLE-OPENERS!"

The rest of the group were still gaping at him in shock.

"YOU SEEM TO BE PUT OFF BY MY GREATNESS! IT'S NOT EVERYDAY THAT YOU GET SAVED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I'M GLAD TO HAVE SAVED SOME, WHATEVER TYPE OF MONSTERS YOU ARE!"

"We are…."

"Friends of Snowdrake." Sarah quickly put in, "do you know where he is?"

"What's the big deal?" Nick whispered to her.

"We don't know how they will react to humans."

"MY FRIEND SNOWDRAKE HAS INFORMED ME THAT HE HAS TO GO TO THE CAPITAL FOR SOME REASON WITH HIS FAMILY SO HE ASKED ME TO MEET YOU GUYS. IT'S A GOOD THING I HAD THE IDEA TO COME EARLY! WHERE ARE YOU FROM ANYWAY? I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU GUYS BEFORE IN SNOWDON."

"We actually came from the capital to, to see this new rock-clearing project."

"ARE YOU THINKING OF MOVING INTO THE NEW SPACE! GREAT! THAT WILL MAKE US NEIGHBORS! I MUST INVITE YOU OVER!"

"We don't want to impose or anything."

"NONSENSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM A TERRIFIC HOST! A GREAT HOST MUST WELCOME EVERYONE NEW IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD!"

The humans looked at each other. They huddled in a group to discuss it. Papyrus patiently watched.

"Well he saved me."

"I want to look around more."

"He seems harmless."

"Did you miss those dragon heads that shoot laser beams? I say no."

"Than you don't have to come."

"This will make history."

"We are agreed right? We are going."

"Fine, but I think it's a bad idea."

"Alright viewers don't change the channel! We have found proof that skeletons exist and now we are going into the unknown!"

"Let's go Payprus!"

"NYEH NYEH NYEH! FOLLOW ME VISITORS, I SHALL GIVE YOU THE GRAND TOUR!"

So Papyrus leads the group straight into town. The people who were watching the news story and Nick's live stream were going crazy. Papyrus was telling the reporter all the tidbits of the town with the students falling behind to see the sights more. The locals seemed puzzled but didn't stop them, they seemed used to Papyrus's crazy antics.

"THIS IS SNOWDIN TOWN!"

"There seems to be a lot of types of these creatures."

"Is that a christmas tree? Wait, are they religious?"

"Christmas trees became mainstream awhile ago."

"Why is the spelling off on the library?"

"Maybe they spell it a little different? Like english vs. american english vs. australia english?"

"Maybe."

"You saw that huge machine they made on top of that lava, I don't think they are stupid and misspelled it."

"Good point."

"That's not important."

"Well what is important Professor?"

"They have a written language that is ours or very similar to ours. No matter the debate about how smart animals are due to them communicating and using tools, no other animal understands the concept of a written language."

"That means…."

"By any knowledge test these creatures are as smart as humans, maybe smarter."

The students glanced at the skeletons leading them.

"Smarter than us huh."

"Just because he's loud doesn't mean he's dumb."

"He did know how to open up that goo shield thing."

"Maybe, you're right."

Just then Papyrus began to addresses the tv camera.

"Or I could be right."

"Or he could think it was a robot with a ghost in it like yesterday!"

Just then an Icecap ran up to the group.

"Hey Papyrus! Are these some of those capital monsters that are going to be moving in?"

"We just came to look around and see that rock-clearing project." The reporter quickly put in. "It's really interesting and we wanted a firsthand look."

"I know! I'm so lucky to know someone who's related to Dr. Gaster and Sans! My parents say that Dr. Gaster is the reason the Underground is such a great place to live! They also say that Sans is really like his father and he will become the head royal scientist after Gaster retires!"

"Wow Papyrus, you must be really proud of them!" The reporter gushes, "are you going to be a scientist someday?"

Papyrus's face fell but he quickly put his smile back on before Icecap noticed. By this time they had gotten through Snowdin and where close to the Gaster house.

"WELL OF COURSE i'M PROUD OF THEM! I'M SORRY ICECAP BUT MY HOUSE IS UP AHEAD! I MUST SHOW MY COOL NEW FRIENDS INSIDE AND LET THEM TASTE MY FINE COOKING! DO YOU WANT TO JOIN!"

Icecap also made a slight face. "I'm good, tell Dr. Gaster and Sans keep up the good work if you see them tonight. Bye Papyrus!"

With that Icecap wandered off. Papyrus opened up the door to his house and assured the group inside.

"WELCOME TO MY HOUSE! THERE IS THE KITCHEN! AS YOU CAN SEE I KEEP IT CLEAN (unlike my brother or dad) AND THE ROOM UP THERE IS WHERE MY BROTHER AND DAD SLEEP! THERE IS EVEN A LAB BEHIND THE HOUSE AND IN THE GARAGE!"

The humans looked around. It seemed to be clean and lived in but no one was home.

"So, this is your home, it's a very nice home."

"THANK YOU! IT'S OUR HOME AWAY FROM OUR NEW HOME!"

"You have a second house?"

"We have a home in the capital. Due to new projects and my sentry station here my dad decided to buy a second home here since the capital is very crowded."

"Guess, being a royal scientist pays pretty well."

"YES! MUCH MORE THAN MY SENTRY STATION JOB! I'M STILL IN TRAINING THOUGH."

"Ah."

Papyrus cheered himself up.

"HOW RUDE OF ME, I STILL HAVEN'T MADE YOU ANY OF MY SPAGHETTI!"

The group followed him into the kitchen and watched with awa as he began to make the dish. They decided to whisper to each other under the noise.

"We need to get more answers from him."

"I think he thinks we are just new monsters from this capital."

"Bring it up in a roundabout way than."

"Hey, Papyrus?"

"YES FRIEND?"

"Have you ever been to the surface?"

"OF COURSE NOT FRIEND, NO MONSTER HAS BEEN DUE TO THE BARRIER!"

"Didn't you just make a hole in it though?"

"FRIEND THAT IS THE SHIELD, THE BARRIER DON'T LET US MONSTERS CROSS AND THE SHIELD DOESN'T LET HUMANS CROSS."

"Humans, what do you think of humans?"

"WELL I HAVE A FLAG WITH A SKULL AND CROSSBONES ON IT. I THINK THAT MEANS THAT HUMANS ARE ACTUALLY RELATED TO US SKELETONS, WHICH MEANS WE ARE ALL FAMILY!"

'Awww, that's so sweet!"

"MY DAD THINKS WE SHOULD AVOID HUMANS, HE SAYS THEY ARE DANGEROUS AND COULD ATTACK YOU IF YOU AREN'T CAREFUL."

"What?"

"YEAH, MY FRIENDS IF YOU SEE A HUMAN MY DAD RECOMMENDS ALL MONSTERS TO HIDE FROM THEIR SIGHT."

Papyrus sees the expressions on their faces and changes his tune.

"FEAR NOT MY FRIENDS, HUMANS HAVE THE WHOLE SURFACE SO THEY SHOULDN'T CARE ABOUT THIS ONE SPOT UNDERGROUND."

Just then Sans teleported into the center of the living room. All the humans jump away from the skeleton.

"SANS STOP BEING LAZY BY BENDING TIME AND SPACE!"

"Sorry bro, who are you new friends?"

"I SAVED THEM FROM THE SHIELD BROTHER, I HAVE NEVER SAW IT LIKE THAT BEFORE! THEY ARE VISITORS SO I'M MAKING THEM MY FAMOUS PASTA!"

"Really…"

The humans got a bad feeling.

"Why don't you finish cooking while I cook up some jokes."

Papyrus sensed more puns coming and went off to the kitchen. Sans turned back to the group.

"So you affected the shield huh, that makes you human. What are humans doing underground? I think we need to have a talk."

They gulped.

Dum...Dum...DUM…

Sans is now on the scene, what will happen next! I can guarantee long notes ahead.

I was right!

Note: Think Asriel fight/before Asgore fight and you have a pretty could idea of what the shield looks like in white light and rainbow light.

Note: The shield activates when determination gets too close. Since you are wearing your clothes I figure it's close enough to the soul to activate the shield. It's not human flesh that triggers it, it's the human soul. I wanted it to have a radius around the human soul. Basically, this means the shield doesn't go all white if a human is within 20 ft. of it or a human can stick their arm though but then gets stuck when their torso touches the light. This means a dead human body could get through since the soul has left it.


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

Chapter 6 part 2, I know, maybe chapter 7 will have 3 parts. Sorry part one has around 3,800 words and part 2 has 2,500 words. Together it's more than 6,000 so I count it. I'm now in college so far apart updates. Note the part about college costs. I have two chapters in the works so even if discontinued you will get at least two more chapters after this one.

Disclaimer: Want to use this AU? Let me know so I can enjoy.

Note: Mettaton is still a ghost without a tv show since Alphys is less lonely. They are still friends but Alphys met him much later in her life. Sans is more trusting/eager here because I think he would be more like Papyrus with his dad but no resets, or Flowey or Chara to drag him down.

Note: a one ounce gold coin (American Gold Eagle coin) contains 31.1 grams of pure gold, the total weight is 33.9 grams, the rest is silver and copper. Per gram pure gold is around $41.48. 31.1 times 41.48 times 50 equals $64,501.40. Consider than their fanciest restaurant steak is 500 coins and a nice cream is 12 at the lowest. That means an ice cream is $15,480.34. I don't know how 'gold' their gold is but the game calls it 'gold' so I'm going to treat it as a gold coin. Maybe the presence of monsters increase gold due to magic or something? I know the abundance of gold is weird but it's canon.

"Okay trips over, thanks for coming, this is private property, kindly don't come again."

The whole group found themselves back in front of the hole in the light barrier.

"That's teleportation!"

"Kiddos, that was a shortcut, now run on home please. In fact, I've got a present for you."

Sans took his hands out of his pockets and showed them a handful of gold coins.

"Look, I'm a private guy, I give you a gift, you don't tell your buddies and you don't come back. Don't bring those cameras around and delete that footage, I gave you a coin, you guys go your merry way, capiche."

One of the students took the coin and bit into it.

"Dude, pretty sure that's not how you tell it's real."

"It works in movies."

"Give it to the Professor."

The Professor examined the coin and confirmed it was real gold.

"That's gold. The skeleton's got gold."

"Look, take the gold and beat it, you guys can't film here."

"No deal," the reporter gets to the front of the group, "we can film on this mountain, it's a public reserve."

"Lady this mountain is private property belong to our king or my fellow citizens, you can't film on private property."

"What?"

Sans brought out a law book from one of his pockets.

"Hhmmm let's see, here it is; 'Photography on private land is not restricted if the landowner has given permission. However, landowners are permitted to impose any conditions they wish upon entry to a property, including forbidding or restricting photography. Persistent or aggressive photography of a single individual may come under the legal definition of harassment.'

Everyone gaped at Sans as he read from the law book.

"There it is in black and white. Our king wishes you to stop taking photos and filming on our land. Our land is defined by the clearly marked boundary line of that barrier behind you. Now kindly go through it and leave us alone."

"Your king owns this mountain? The government set this land aside to be reserve like a hundred years ago or something."

Sans reached into one of his pockets and pulled out an old piece of paper with very fancy writing and a wax seal on the bottom. He also pulled out a letter with Asgore's signature on it.

"When I knew humans were here I came prepared, this is clearly a official grant from your king stating that this land belongs to us and to our King Asgore."

"That king lived in the middle ages!" One of the students who was a history major exclaimed.

"Well, it doesn't become void where he dies now does it? Furthermore King Asgore has been alive since the middle ages."

'Best not to mention that I'm pretty sure this doesn't apply anymore since the war. I'm surprised Asgore had this thing lying around. I guess before the war King Fluffybuns probably did meet with their kings and sign treaties with them and stuff. Well, humans don't live that long so it's not like they can dispute it or anything. Humans are more likely to listen if it's their laws and not ours.'

"That would make him hundreds of years old!"

"He's not even the oldest. We live much longer than you guys do. The fact remains, he still lives, it's still our land. Your government can't take it from us without paying for it or it's value to the king. Or are you saying that the government can take property without paying for it or sending all notice to it's owners about the government seizing it?Lady we have all read these law books and we know our rights."

"What's going on?"

"Also, with all this development and gold this area is probably worth billions of dollars. Your government would be hard pressed to come up with the money to buy it back."

"Your brother let us in though! He invited us into his house and everything!"

"My brother doesn't own that house, nour does he own the one in the Capital. He doesn't pay any rent so he can't invite you guys in. He's a legal dependent in the eyes of our and your laws and his permission doesn't count. He can invite friends over, but he can't give permission for news filming on private property without our dad's approval."

"He says it's his house."

"Well it is, it was his idea, we just bought it and are paying for it. Legally we own it."

One of the rude students suddenly burst out, "He wanted to get out of the Capital huh? Wanted to get out of his family's shadow? Knew he wasn't cut out for the family business? We say how that ice thing only wanted to talk about his father and not join us, you know."

"THAT'S NOT…" Sans looked surprised at himself for shouting. "Listen my brother is the nicest and coolest person you will ever know."

He saw the rude guy roll his eyes.

"Who can't tell we are humans and acts like a camera is alive."

"HE'S NOT DUMB!" Sans calms himself down. "Look, he's really smart and he tries really hard, he just hasn't figured out his path in life. I know he's not going to understand quantum physics, but he has a kindness you just can't learn. He's really special and my dad and I know that he's the best. We moved here because some monsters in the Capital can't see that."

"You're sure your dad's not pressuring him or anything?"

"Of course not, he spoils him worst than me. We just fear that some monsters only see what we did, not what he could do. It's not like they understand the math or science behind it so why do they expect him too."

"Aren't you making the problem worse by keeping secrets and teleporting us away?"

"I will make it up to him later, but I need to protect him from bad influences like newshounds. He hates dogs anyway."

"I'm a reporter!"

"Reporters can't be here, if not I will get some real undead bloodsuckers!"

"You guys have vampires too?"

"Nope. I will hire a lawyer."

"Sans!"

"Alphys?"

Alphys had run up the path towards them. She was carrying a lot of technical equipment including the news droid. She had taken the river boat all the way to hotland and then to Snowdin so she was panting and out of breath.

"Stop showing off your terrible humor."

"Alphys, all my humor is very punny."

"Sans be serious."

"I'd rather be Sans."

"What are you even doing?"

"I'm threatening them with the worst fate possible."

Alphys gave him a look.

"I'm threatening to sue them if they don't leave."

"Hey! That's my droid!"

Alphys was carrying the news droid. She had captured it near hotlands. She blushed and gave it back to the reporter.

"Sorry for hitting it with electricity. I haven't damaged it or anything but I was curious. It's not every day new tech flies around here that not mine! It's interesting. The designs of it are….." Alphys continued this for awhile. She then saw Nick's droid.

"That one's even better!"

"How's that one better geek?"

"That one is modified Sans! Modified ones are better to find even if they make the droid worst, because the normal droids are mass produced! Modified ones give us so much data on how humans think, how they change it shows their techniques…"

"Huh. Well, good for you geek. I know you love this modifying stuff. Didn't you make your cell phone have a jet pack?"

"JET PACK!"

"It only works once for a limited time once, but ...yeah."

Nick mouthed "cell phone jet pack" to Sarah.

"Anyway," Alphys continued, "can I buy it from you?"

"I wouldn't trade this for my soul!" Nick gets in front of his droid to protect it.

Alphys looks through her pockets.

"Oh no, I only have 50 gold in here, I knew I shouldn't have gotten that Mew Kissy t-shirt from Bratty and Catty."

"50 GOLD COINS! SOLD!"

"Really? Thank you! I know it's not worth it but thank you!"

Quickly Alphys gives Nick the gold coins and she clutches the droid. Nick looks at the coin, it has the delta ruin on one side and King Asgore's face on the other.

"Don't worry about the controls, I can build my own."

"NICK! You know how valuable gold is! It's like hundreds of dollars! I've seen some coins sell for more than a thousand online!"

"Sarah, those has historical value."

"Like these wouldn't be worth more due to their history!"

"Yeah, got it from monsters, right, worth more."

Sans began to laugh.

"Kiddos, that is so funny."

"What's funny?"

"Our most expensive steak is like 500 gold coins. A nice cream in Waterfall is 25 gold. Alphys is ripping you off by our standards."

"Who Cares! My college was just payed for, this is at least $50,000, more if I sell it to private collectors or something! This place is so cool! Maybe I can study here! Wait, how expensive is your college."

"1,000 gold coins, kiddo."

"Your college is double the cost of a expensive steak. What about costs like housing, food, books, professors etc."

"Well, everyone lives nearby, the underground is small, so must live with their parents which covers housing and food."

"What about the teaching salaries?"

"Oh, my dad made all the royal scientist's teach once a week for free years ago, he might increase it to twice a week actually. Says it's our duty to teach the next generation or something. The queen really cares about education so she funds some of it. Plus all the new sciencey projects help convince the public to fund research projects."

"Can I transfer here?"

"That's impossible." The Professor interrupts, maybe that's a sore point.

"What's impossible doc? I know you are worth the price."

"Not that Nick. Gold is a rare element, to have this much mined in this one area! Especially since this area isn't know for gold deposits."

Both Sans and Alphys shrugged.

"Might have something to do with us," Sans guessed, "I mean if it's not naturally here than it must be here because of us monsters."

"You never thought that the amount was strange before?"

Alphys was puzzled over it then says, "Well, I think I remember our history books mention how we use to trade gold with humans, but I never thought about it before. I mean, it's a metal, a brittle one actually, I think we kept using gold since humans did and we don't have other uses for it. We sometimes make it into jewelry and it's very pretty.

"I know the answer!"

Everyone looked at the random student that spoke up.

"In games and legends monster's always have a lot of gold. They drop money the most and they seem to have hoards! Plus they…." He trailed off when everyone looked at him with disbelief.

"Video games, that's why we have so much gold, that's a good joke kiddo." Sans put in.

"It's probably due to our magic," Alphys puts in, "I mean, how does magic food heal injuries to the soul? I just don't study that. I mainly deal with robots and I'm dipping into ghost souls, but I don't know everything, what about you Sans?"

"Nope, quantum physics for me, my dad knows, how else did he create me and my brother?"

"Wait, create…."

"Healing food? It is a video game!"

"NEVERMIND THAT, A SOUL!"

"Souls are the very essence of your being, what makes a monster a monster and what makes a human a human."

"Proof that soul's exist, that will show all those jerks that we aren't just brain chemicals!"

While everyone was looking at another random student Sans was checking his watch.

"Alright kiddos, shows over, Papyrus should be done soon. You guys need to go through and I will seal those rock behind you."

"Wait, I have more droids I can trade with you!"

Sans gave Alphys a look. Alphys gave Sans a look.

"It's not worth it."

"Maybe they have books on hydro-power machines. That could make my huge project much easier."

"We definitely have books on that!"

"Dad would want us to close the tunnel and be done with it."

"They probably have all sorts of books! Like stuff about quantum physics!"

"WE DO! WE DO!"

Sans sighed, "Then the humans will never leave us alone.

"Well, we are live so they aren't going to forget this."

"Live? What's that, can't they just delete the footage in the studio? How can you tell smart geek?"

Alphys laughed, "I forgot to tell you, humans do it differently, it's not one person looking at the footage, it's basically all humans who watch this channel."

"That might be a problem if thousands of humans want gold."

"Our shield still works so they can't just barge in. We can't stop it so we might as well get some knowledge out of it."

"Really geek?"

"They have space and joke books!"

Sans thinks about it.

"Fine. Alright kiddos here's the deal. Bring the books are the same time in two days and we will trade gold for them. Also one of these action figures."

Sans holds up a picture from a toy magazine for a newly released action figure.

"Sure, but why do you want action figures?"

"My bro likes them, I need to make it up to him."

Alphys buts in, "Why two days Sans?"

"We need to tell my dad and the King about this situation."

"Oh no, I totally forgot! The King and Queen are probably watching this on my cameras right now!"

"Right, plus my dad should be done with his meeting soon. So the humans need to go."

Sans then addresses the group.

"Have we got a deal?"

The Professor nodded and stepped forward. "You have a deal as long as you explain more about souls in two days."

"Sure, stand back I will need to use my attacks to temporary make a hole."

With that Sans summoned his gaster blasters. The blue light of his magic shown on the snow and stone as it opened up a hole in the shield.

"Bye Guys!"

"See you guys around."

The humans didn't speak until they had all gotten thru and the shield was back up.

Nick began to do a dance of victory.

"I told you it was the truth. i'M GOING TO BE FAMOUS! I just earned like $50,000 today!"

The professor nodded, "You did, but how will the world react to this truth?"

Note: End of chapter 6 part 2! How will the world react to monsters, that are very rich apparently. Also souls, also the fact that monster's even exist. This will take a lot of research, anyone know a good undertale surface story with lots of worldbuilding? More importantly, how will Gaster react? Most importantly how will Papyrus react to being forgotten!

Okay the world will be the harder part, so we are finally focusing on Gaster again!


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Gaster be… If you use this AU….tell me so I can enjoy...Last one, I'm assuming you have all read these in previous chapters. Sprry this was so late, was in college and now I'm working full-time during the summer.

Note: Seriously, Gaster has MAJOR PTSD in this, I don't have PTSD so I'm sorry if this isn't 100% accurate. However, I think that many of the monsters and humans in that first war probably got PTSD because war is a terrible thing and monsters/people have mental issues because of it. Thank you all soldiers who sacrifice so much so we can be free.

At the same time the humans were in the Underground, Gaster was just finishing up his meeting with the teacher about more instruction time.

"Thank you for the lunch, I will send you the new schedule of when all the lab members can come. The first few weeks of twice a week may be hectic and the monsters may change, but I assure you that one of the scientists will be here twice a week for math and science."

"Thank you very much Dr. Gaster for coming, we really appreciate the royal lab making time for us every week, I know your projects keep you busy."

"It's no trouble at all, teaching young monsters will only help us in the end. Maybe some of these younglings will be interns or part of my team in the future."

"I've heard that many dream of being scientists instead of becoming part of the royal guard these past few years. Not sure why we need a royal guard when the king is stronger than them."

"The royal guard does help the underground a lot, we couldn't function without them. My son Papyrus is actually in training right now and I'm very proud of him."

"Of course, Dr. Gaster. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you, I must go to the labs and see what Dr. Alphys has come up with."

Gaster than walked out of the school and teleported to the lab.

'I hope my son doesn't hear that sort of stuff, his dream is to be a member of the guard. Why are the King and Queen here? I know Sans was having breakfast with them, did they decide to come to the lab to discuss any of his proposals with me? More likely Asgore just wanted to catch up with me. Why are they so nervous?'

"Dr. Gaster."

'Asgore rarely calls me by my title, what's going on?'

"My King, is something the matter? Is the C.O.R.E. acting up?"

"Humans have entered the Underground."

'No, no, no. They found us, now we will never be safe again.'

"Dr. Gaster I need you to remain calm."

"WHERE ARE MY SONS?"

The King and Queen exchanged a look.

"Dr. Alphys alerted us to the situation. She found a 'droid' as she called it, coming towards the C.O.R.E. She went to intercept it. She's now going to meet with Sans in Snowdon. The group of humans had followed your son Papyrus into Snowdon, Sans went there to deal with the humans. Alphys and Sans are currently with the humans near the drilling project. We believe that is where the humans got though. Maybe the drill created a hole in the shield and the humans walked through the barrier."

Gaster tried to leave, but he stumbled and fell. His mind was so out of focus he couldn't teleport anymore.

"Dr. Gaster you need to stay here."

"They could be in trouble, Asgore."

Gaster began to freak out.

'I can't, I can't, it's going to happen again, and again, and again, they will never be safe, I need to save them, I couldn't save anyone else, I NEED TO AT LEAST SAVE MY SONS!'

"DR. GASTER CALM DOWN!"

"I THINK HE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!"

Just than Sans and Alphys teleported in.

"Dad!"

They all turned to Alphys, who had the most medical training out of all of them.

"Okay, everyone remain calm. You have to gently lay him down on his side. Sans don't hold him down, he can hurt himself like that. Sans, what's wrong? Why do you have that expression on your face? Your dad's going to be fine, we can heal him after this, he just fainted, he's going to be fine."

Sans had tried to hold his dad down with blue magic. He had activated his magic left eye to do it. While doing so he had checked his dad's stats. His eyes had lost their white pupils and had gone completely dark. He wasn't smiling.

Alphys thought 'that makes Sans look spooky, I have never seen him like that before.'

"His LV."

"What was that Sans?" Alphys asked.

"His LV was fluttering all over the place, it went from 1 to 10 to 5 to 15 to 2 to 19 and then it went back again."

"You know what Level of Violence is Sans?" This came from Asgore to the surprise of everyone there.

"Gorey, you know what that is?" Toriel questioned.

"I knew the Judge before he fell. May the angel bless his soul. How does Sans know about it? You were born long after the Judge died."

"I'm the new judge."

"What's a judge?"

The three other monsters exchanged a look.

"Dr. Alphys we have left our son home with a servant, can you go to the castle and tell them that everything is fine?" The king requested.

Alphys looked at all the monsters.

"Okay, sure, I can be the important messenger here."

"Sorry Geek, I will explain everything later."

Alphys looked at everyone's face and nodded.

"Okay, make sure you keep Dr. Gaster on his side, no strenuous activity or anything, have him meet with a doctor, a real one who helps sick monsters. You shouldn't move him until he wakes up."

With that Alphys left the lab control room.

"My dear can you help Dr. Gaster? Your the best at healing magic."

Toriel nodded to her husband's words and bent down to help the doctor. Asgore then addressed Sans.

"I'm glad we have a Judge again, the last one brought about an era of peace that lasts to this day. I assume since you know LV you know about EXP and KR?

"Yep, so LV is thinking about doing the crime and EXP is doing that crime?"

"It's a bit more final than that. The previous Judge told me that a high LV means there is a pretty good chance they will do it. It's not just being really mad or saying I'm going to kill you. It's when you literally plan out the crime and how you are going to do it. If you see an LV above 5 than they could be just as dangerous as someone with an EXP of 5, only they can be stopped before the crime happens. I wouldn't trust anyone with a total in the double digits."

"Like you?"

"What?"

"Before my dad started his shield project and got you to stop the second war. You had an LV of 19, yet here you are saying not to trust my dad."

"That's not what I meant, I thank Gaster and the angel everyday that he…"

Just then Gaster woke up.

"You should tell my dad that."

Gaster slowly sat up, clutching his head, and leaning on Toriel for support.

"Sorry your majesties, I think I fainted from overworking or something. I had a bad dream about humans, but that was just a dream, right?"

Asgore sighed and kneeled down. "Sans and Tori, can you leave us alone for a minute?" Both of them nodded and left.

"Humans have found us, what are we going to do?"

Asgore took Gaster's hands, which looked really brittle with the holes in them, and looked him in the eye.

"My friend, there is no easy way to say this. You need help, you helped me a long time ago. Now I need to return the favor and help you."

"Help, humans could be coming! We can still stop that from happening!"

"Your son is the Judge."

"Sans?"

"He has the power to prevent tragedies, what you stopped me from doing all those years ago. Now I must stop you from going down the same path."

"What path!"

"The path caused by sorrow and the desire for revenge. It's a terrible path that will hurt countless more people and heal no one, least of all the person on the path itself."

"?"

"Wingdings, when I was about to declare war my LV was 19. I would have done anything in the name of my sorrow. I would have killed innocent kids, kept my fellow monsters trapped here, my wife would have left me. I wouldn't care, I would need that power and control, even if it hurt everyone. I would never stop until I got those seven souls, even if they were kids. Once I got them, I shuddered to think about what I would have done with that power."

"Asgore! I know you are a better King and friend than that! You would never kill kids without remorse, you wouldn't mow down humans if you got to the surface, you aren't like that."

"I might have thought that I deserved no mercy for what I did, but I probably would have done it anyway."

"You would just be shouldering the burden of your subjects! The barrier needs seven souls to break, you had no other choice!"

"I had a choice my friend. Before the war I have seen humans die. Their bodies are left behind but their soul breaks like ours, this means that their souls needed to be alive to break the barrier. Yet I almost declared war and to have their souls be brought to the capital to be stored there until I got all seven. Do you know what this means?"

"..."

"Any of the possible humans that fell down could have been raised by Tori and I, or live in the capital if they were adults, yet I ordered them killed. Do you know why Gaster?"

"..."

"I wanted the power that started the war in the first place. I wanted to absorb the human souls to get power. If the souls are needed intact does the container matter? They could be in their bodies or a glass jar or even a yellow flower. As long as there were seven human souls it could have worked."

"You were going to absorb them for power?"

"I'm sorry my friend, I was, that's why my LV was 19 before you stopped me. My LV went down, and it wasn't because I spilled human blood. It was because I talked with people, I got better, I had my wife, I had a new son. I will never forget the past, but I realized a better future would be a peaceful one."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that those humans probably broke the barrier."

Asgore saw Gaster's look and explained, "there are more than seven and they seem determined to get through to the Underground for their own reasons. The DETERMINATION of seven human souls is probably all that was needed to break it."

"So?"

"The barrier was broken and war was never declared. I think we should thank them for breaking it. I believe that eventually humans would find us. I think we should all think about how we can diplomatically talk with them."

"What if they find out? What if they find out we can absorb souls? They might attack us again! It won't matter to them that those absorbed souls will be alive in that monster's body. That might make it worst, to have a human in a monster's body with that monster still in it! They have forgotten how to use magic! They just might kill us all again."

"That's why we need to talk with them. We need to be honest so something like that doesn't happen, so that type of fear won't spread! We should try to stop these things from happening instead of avoiding them and ignoring human's existence until we can't anymore."

"Asgore, I…"

"Wingdings, do you want your sons to see the surface again? To see the sun and moon and stars again?"

'I do. I want to show them where I grew up. I want to show them the oceans and the desserts. I want to show them a forest in spring. I want them to see the sky and feel all the thunderstorms. I want them to be able to go on the surface.'

"I do Asgore, I want them to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too, my friend. That's why I'm ordering you to go to therapy. I suggest my wife, she is wonderful and will help you heal."

"Therphy?"

"She will talk with you, she won't judge you, she will help you work out your issues and help you realize you are safe."

"Safe?"

"Safe, you are safe, your boys are safe. The war is over, and I'm doing everything in my power to make sure it won't start again."

"I'll go. Who will talk with the humans? You have been king for so long, I don't know what we would do without you. The queen can't go because of her son and the kingdom needs her if something happened to you."

"I think Sans and Alphys should be our ambassadors."

"Me and Alphys can do it." Sans puts in, he had just returned from the cameras, he might have been listening in.

"But!"

"Wingding, your son is the Judge, plus he can teleport, he will know any dangerous situation and get Alphys and himself out of there. Alphys knows the most about humans along with Sans. She would be first in line to volunteer if she could."

"..."

"My friend you have taught them well. You can relax a bit and let the next generation take over. That is what will happen to all of us. My son Toras is making my wife and I grow old, and we wouldn't change that. You trust them right?"

"I do."

"Than trust the fact that you have caused them to grow up into monsters we are all proud of."

"Please dad?" Sans looked at his father, "I want to trade with them, they have so much knowledge. Don't worry, I can spot someone with high LV or EXP a mile away."

Gaster looked his son in the eyes, "You must be safe. Your safety is the top priority. Humans are in many different groups and the relationship between them is very complex. Consider all sides before you do anything. They might try to trip you up. Remember what cards you hold, if they demand outrageous things you can always say you need to talk to the king about it. If all else fails we can remain behind the shield and wait a few years, their leaders and priorities change very quickly compared to ours. Know what you are firm about and when you will bend. If something happens teleport yourself and Alphys out. Got all that?"

"I do dad, I will make you proud."

"I wish I could go with you but I still can't move that much. Tell Papyrus sorry I can't come to dinner, okay?"

"Sure, don't worry about that."

With that Sans and Asgore helped Gaster onto a nearby couch with instructions not to move and take it easy for the next few days. Sans called a doctor in the Capital to take care of his father for a few days and Asgore filled in Toriel.

Sans looked at his watch.

"Holy goat, I'm late."

Toriel snorted at the pun.

"Listen your majesties, I left Papyrus cooking and I need to get back to him. The doctor should be here, can you stay with my dad until then? I told the humans that we could meet with them in two days. I need to talk to Alphys about us being ambassadors. Can you guys start up a list or something about what we can trade, information, policies etc."

"Don't worry about it Sans we can take of Gaster. He should probably stay in his house in the Capital until he feels better. You can take care of your brother and talk to Alphys. Meet us at the castle tomorrow to discuss your new role as the ambassador."

"Thanks a million, I will see you tomorrow!"

Sans waved goodbye and shortcutted to Papyrus.

"Hey bro, sorry I'm late you wouldn't believe what happened."

Papyrus was frowning at the plate of spaghetti he had in front of him.

"You're mad at me, aren't ya."

"I'M NOT MAD BROTHER!"

"Look, I'm sorry I took away your new friends but there was an emergency!"

"YES, I KNOW HUMANS WERE THE CAUSE OF THAT EMERGENCY!"

"You see… wait what?"

"I KNOW THEY WERE HUMANS SANS. I'M NOT DUMB, I KNOW ONLY HUMANS LIVE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SHIELD."

"That would make sense."

"I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET THEM IN, BUT THEY NEEDED HELP, ONE OF THEM WAS IN REAL DANGER. I NEEDED TO DO SOMETHING!"

"I know bro, your the coolest that way!"

"I SAID I'M NOT DUMB SANS, I KNOW I'M NOT AS 'COOL' AS YOU OR FATHER."

"Papyrus, you are the coolest, don't listen to anyone who tells you any different."

"THAN WHY AM I STILL IN TRAINING? I KNOW I'M NEVER GOING TO BE PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD. NOT REALLY, UNDYNE WILL ASSIGN ME JOBS THAT KEEP ME OUT OF ANYTHING WITH A HINT OF DANGER."

"That's because we care too much about you! We don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'M NOT A CHILD EITHER. I WANT TO PROVE TO YOU, DAD, UNDYNE, EVERYONE, THAT I CAN DO STUFF. I WANT TO BE NEEDED SANS."

"Well, the kingdom needs you now."

"NEEDS ME?"

"Yep, you see Alphys and I are going to go meet with these humans and we need a guard to go with us!"

"WHAT ABOUT UNDYNE? OR A GUARD MEMBER?"

"Undyne is a little too passionate, spears would not be helpful here."

"UNDYNE'S FIRE DOES BURN BRIGHT!"

"We need someone like the Great Papyrus. You already know these humans, they know you. Paps, if anyone can make sure monsters and humans can get along it's you!"

"REALLY!"

"You are friendly, can't be hurt by words, trustworthy, all qualities we will need!"

"YOU WANT ME TO GO WITH YOU GUYS?"

"I need you to come along, if anything happens you can fight, but you won't kill. You can be the mascot of monsters! Plus you really want to see the surface right? We could even get you a red car like you wanted!"

"YES! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ACCEPT! I WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT EVER!"

"Just promise me something bro."

"SURE BROTHER!"

"If anything goes wrong I want you to shortcut out, I don't care if it's lazy, please promise me."

"I KNOW HOW SERIOUSLY YOU TAKE YOUR PROMISES BROTHER, VERY WELL I PROMISE TO BE LAZY IF ANY TROUBLE OCCURS!"

"We need to talk with the King and Alphys. We are meeting the humans in two days. Dad is feeling ill and is staying in the capital."

"OH NO, DAD IS SICK? I WILL DELIVER THIS SPAGHETTI TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER!"

"Kay bro, we can see him tomorrow, he is still feeling bad so he might not be awake."

"WE WILL BE THERE FOR MORAL SUPPORT THEN!"

"Bro, you really are the coolest."

So, there you go! Gaster is finally getting help! We kind of know how the monsters will deal with this situation, how will the humans deal with it! How will Sans, Papyrus and Alphys fare?

Note part 1: More things about the barrier. I'm going by the very basic canon rule that seven human souls were needed to break the barrier. That's it. The group of students wanted to go through the barrier, so I could argue that they were determined since all humans have DETERMINATION in their souls. All human souls have DETERMINATION, that's why they aren't monster souls. I also don't think that humans need to absorb souls to be determined together. If they are at the barrier at the same time than 1+1+1+1+1+1+1 stills equals 7. Humans can be determined with the same goal.

Note part 2: I think a binding force was needed in order to control this determination to a monster's whims. I think it was mentioned by Flowey that he did it for power and Undyne mentions it in the genocide run. How Asgore will absorb the souls and gain godly power. Asgore waits for seven souls, not just to break the barrier, but to have the power of a god to wage war on humanity. This binding force rule is to make sure the monsters can control the human's powers. If a group of humans come through than they don't need to 'bind' their powers since it's their souls.

Note part 3: Flowey had no soul, he was technically a regular flower with determination in it. That means any container with determination could work. In the omega form the souls are a few feet apart judging by it's size. That means a group of humans that were almost touching each other could have the same effect. The souls were determined to help frisk and overrode flowey's control over them. Asriel said all the souls wanted to be free. If seven human souls wanted to be free, I don't think they would need anything else, since the barrier is still hit with seven human souls at the same time. The barrier would be hit in different places but when we saw the barrier break it broke as a crack/line, it didn't break at one point and spread outwards. Sorry if it is wrong/confusing, chalk it up to AU powers if that's easier to understand.


End file.
